


Strange Is The Life We Lead

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Smut, There will be fluff, Violence but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is arrested and brought to Arkham. Will he get out unscathed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to have another fic idea so soon. This one is probably going to be a bit longer than the other...I hope people enjoy it! :3

Jailbird

                Oswald Cobblepot glared ahead as he was led unceremoniously through the bleak halls of Arkham Asylum by a couple of smug looking guards. They would both die very slow and painful deaths the moment he got his chance to do something about his predicament. As would the person who decided black and white stripes was the perfect attire for prisoners.

                “Here ya go, _Penguin_. Lucky for you, you got the last empty cell,” one of the guards said, opening a door and shoving Oswald into the room. Oswald glowered at the two as they locked him in before they walked off, snickering. He looked around the plain, dingy room and sighed. Oswald supposed he should be grateful for small miracles - at least he would be relatively safe without a roommate. Though, given that there was a second bed, he was sure if he was trapped here long enough he might get a roommate. That was not a pleasant thought.

                Oswald had been going about his business – collecting the debt a particularly troublesome underling owed him – when the GCPD had shown up. Jim had, strangely, been absent. Which is why Oswald had had no qualms about fighting back when the officers had arrested him. Looking back now, that was probably not his best idea seeing as he was now sporting a rather unsightly black eye and bloody nose. And a longer sentence than he probably otherwise would have had.

                Luckily Gabe and his other henchmen had managed to escape. Oswald hoped Gabe would work on a way to get him out of here. Honestly, though, it wasn’t a very high hope. Gabe was loyal, but he was also somewhat simple. Oswald looked up at the barred window and frowned. If he wanted to escape – and he did – then he had to do so on his own.

  

                A new guard came to let Oswald out of his cell sometime after the sun went down and he was forced to join a group of other inmates as they headed for the cafeteria. Oswald managed to get his ‘food’ – it looked sort of like food but the smell was awful - with little trouble, aside from some slight pushing. He looked around the cafeteria, debating where he should attempt to sit.

               Oswald was distinctly reminded of his high school days. There was never a safe spot to sit then as often his bullies would find him regardless of where he sat. And now? Well, he had yet to make any enemies, but many of the tables were inhabited by some nasty looking characters. It seemed the only option he had was to sit with the group as far off to the side as possible – which was comprised of a man talking to himself, a woman who was preaching to the others about something Oswald couldn’t hope to understand, and a younger man who was staring into space.

                Fortunately, when Oswald sat, none of the people at the table even noticed. As he ate, he looked around the room, observing the other inmates and calculating his odds of survival. Those odds dropped drastically when Oswald felt a large hand drop onto his shoulder from behind.

                “Hey, bird man, whatcha doin’ sitting over here with the crazies?” a gruff voice demanded. Oswald looked back - trying his best not to frown at the nickname - and saw a very tall, very muscular, bald man covered in tattoos smirking down at him.

                “Well, being that I’m new here, I didn’t wish to upset anyone…” Oswald explained, going with his first instinct of showing he was no threat and therefore didn’t need to be beat into submission. The man snorted.

                “Sure. Well some of my pals want you to sit with us,” he sneered, grabbing the back of Oswald’s shirt and hauling him from his seat.

                “Of course, I’d be delighted,” Oswald replied, inwardly grimacing in both pain and annoyance. The man pushed him into a seat at a table filled with other burly, mean looking men (and a couple of just as mean looking women) and sat across from him.

                “So, bird man, what could have possibly gotten a scrawny twig like you locked up in here?” the bald man asked with a crooked grin. “Peck someone’s eyes out?”

                Oswald frowned. All politeness was out the window now.

                “First of all, gentlemen, ladies, my name is Oswald Cobblepot. Second of all, I don’t appreciate bird jokes,” he snapped. The snickers that followed irritated him further. “I am the King of Gotham. I overthrew Don Falcone and Don Maroni as well as Fish Mooney and I took over.”

                That statement got him outright laughter.

                “Oh really? You’re a lying little shit, aren’t ya?” the man who had dragged him over smirked.

                “I dunno, Slade, maybe he’s telling the truth. I mean, look how frightening he is. I’m sure the Dons just keeled over in fright!” taunted a woman with bright blue hair and many piercings. The bald man - Slade apparently - laughed.

                “Yeah, sure. Lookin’ at that face anyone would die!” he exclaimed, grabbing Oswald’s face and turning it forcefully towards the rest of the table. Slade gave a scream of pain as Oswald bit down, hard, on the finger closest to his mouth. Oswald was made to let go, however, as one of the other goons at the table slammed his head down against the table.

                “You little fucker!” Slade snarled, grabbing Oswald’s hair and smacking his head against the table a second time.

                “Break it up! Back off!” a guard shouted, finally interfering. “Meal time’s over for all of you. Get back to your cells.”

                Oswald was hauled to his feet by the guard and forced out of the cafeteria. He spit the blood in his mouth onto the floor and hoped Slade hadn’t had any diseases as he was marched back to his cell.  What a wonderful day Oswald was having.

 

* * *

 

                Jim Gordon slammed the door behind him as he stormed into Captain Barnes’ office.

                “You arrested Cobblepot!?” he demanded. Barnes, who had been looking out his window clearly deep in thought, turned and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

                “Penguin? Yes I did, Gordon. Do you have a problem with that?” he replied, crossing his arms. Jim grit his teeth.

                “He was our best informant,” he snapped. Barnes’ eyes narrowed.

                “He was a criminal. And like all criminals he is being put in jail where he belongs,” he said flatly. Jim’s jaw tensed.

                “Maybe, but he could have helped us catch more dangerous criminals first,” he reasoned tersely. Barnes approached Jim.

                “We don’t need criminals to help us catch criminals, Gordon. You should know that! I was told you wanted to clean up this city. Maybe I was misinformed,” he chided. “Get back to work. Unless you want to admit to working with Penguin? That’s the only reason I can see for this hissy fit of yours.”

                Jim balled his hands into fists, but he managed to keep from decking his superior. He turned and strode back out of the office, wishing there was something for him hit.

                “Jimbo, you look like steam’s about to come outta your ears,” Harvey commented from where he sat with his feet up on his desk. Ed, not so discreetly, shifted so that he was standing behind Harvey and far out of Jim’s reach.

                “Did you know about Cobblepot being arrested?” Jim demanded, glowering down at his partner.

                “Mr. Penguin’s been arrested? Oh that's not good,” Ed muttered. Harvey gave Ed a funny look before raising an eyebrow at Jim.

                “Yeah, I knew,” he replied. His casual response annoyed Jim further.

                “And you didn’t try to stop it? I was out for two days dealing with Lee and this happens?” he snapped. Harvey scowled.

                “Hey, don’t get testy at me! How was I supposed to stop him getting arrested? They had evidence on the little freak and if I had tried to get Barnes to drop it I could have been fired,” he protested.

                Jim sighed and rubbed his temples.

                “You’re right. Sorry,” he said. Ed walked out from behind Harvey’s chair, grinning broadly.

                “Well, we could just break him out of Arkham, right?” he asked, practically bouncing up and down. Harvey and Jim both looked at Ed incredulously.

                “You sound way too excited for someone suggesting committing a crime,” Harvey said with a huff. Ed pouted.

                “If Galavan could break out those Maniax people, surely it would be simple for us to get Mr. Penguin out,” he insisted.

                “Drop it, Ed. We’re still cops. We can’t go breaking criminals out of prisons,” Jim told him. However, the idea was now in Jim’s head and it was unlikely to go away. If they had had enough evidence on Cobblepot, it was likely they would eventually find out his, and possibly Harvey’s, involvement with certain crimes.

  

* * *

 

                Oswald’s morning passed without incident as he managed to avoid Slade and his lackeys at breakfast and his shower time was scheduled for after dinner with the rest of the male inmates.  As he sat on a bench in the corner of the rec room he couldn’t help but dread that moment.

                Oswald looked around the room, hoping to find anything that might be able to be used as a weapon. The rec room was plain, like the rest of Arkham. There didn’t seem to be anything to do, other than play cards or talk with others.

Unfortunately, there was nothing of use to him. Honestly, Oswald had expected as much. Housing both criminals and the insane, Arkham was unlikely to allow potentially dangerous objects – for example, all the utensils in the cafeteria were flimsy plastic - anywhere the inmates could access. Which of course meant Oswald would have to get creative. Or lucky.

                Maybe he could try and play to one of the guards’ sympathies? Oswald was good at coming across as pitiful and if he could possibly get into the infirmary…He grinned. The infirmary was bound to have many things that could be used as weapons. Oswald figured he might even find something to help him escape.

                Oswald quickly schooled his expression into a pathetic one and stood. He limped over to one of the guards, hoping this one would be easy to fool.

                “Excuse me,” Oswald spoke up. The guard looked down at him, face devoid of much emotion.

                “What?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Oswald gave a pained smile.

                “Well, I was hoping I might be able to see the doctor here? As you can see, my leg is damaged and occasionally I get pains,” he explained. The guard snorted.

                “Nice try, Penguin. We got a call from the GCPD. They told us to watch out for you trying to talk your way around this place. It’s not gonna work,” he told him with a sneer. Oswald mentally swore.

                “I assure you, I’m not trying anything,” he objected. The guard rolled his eyes and Oswald knew that he would be ignored if he kept pushing his luck.

                He turned and began waddling back to his seat when he felt eyes on him. Oswald looked around and spotted Slade watching him with a malicious glint to his eyes.

                As noon faded into evening, Oswald felt as though he were constantly being watched. Something bad was going to happen soon, and Oswald had a feeling he knew _when_ whatever ill intentions against him would be acted upon.


	2. Trouble

Trouble

 

                “No, you can’t skip shower time! You smell god-awful already, so unless you’d rather get hosed off outside you’d better get your ass in there!” snapped the guard, opening the door to the shower room. Oswald considered the threat, but given that it was winter and the high likelihood the guard wasn’t actually serious…he limped past the guard and into the showers.

                The stalls were open to the large room so that there was virtually no privacy. Only one wall separated each stall, but that was it. The tiles were a grimy looking gray-green tile that made the cleanliness of the showers rather questionable.

                After stripping down, Oswald found an empty stall and turned on the water. Showers were _supposed_ to be relaxing - this one was anything but. Oswald was completely tense and every little sound had him flinching.

                “Well, well, the bird actually doesn’t look half bad without his clothes.”

                Oswald whirled around at the sound of Slade’s voice from close behind. Slade was leering at him and Oswald could see a couple of his cronies nearby.

                “Touch me and you’ll regret it,” Oswald spat, using fury to disguise his fear.

                “Will I? ‘Cause it seems to me you’re out numbered. And now I know not to put anything near that disgusting mouth of yours,” Slade said with a sneer. Oswald struggled as Slade grabbed him and pinned him face first against the wall.

                “I think this’ll be great pay-back for that little stunt of yours last night,” Slade growled.

                Oswald was frantically trying to come up with a way out of this situation when his eyes landed on the shampoo bottle. He managed to wriggle his hand out from between his chest and the wall to grab the bottle. Oswald stomped on Slade’s foot, causing the man to shout and pull back so he could hit him. Taking the chance, Oswald removed the cap from the shampoo and tossed the contents into Slade’s eyes.

                Slade howled in pain and stumbled back. Oswald tried to hurry past him and out of the showers, but unfortunately due to his bad leg and slippery tiles he only managed to get so far before his foot slid out from under him, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Before Oswald could get back up there were hands on him. Someone kicked his bad leg and Oswald cried out.

                “What the hell is going on!?”

                Oswald looked up in shock and relief as a guard, gun in hand, appeared in the doorway. He forced himself to stand as the guard continued to yell at Slade and his followers.

                “Get dressed and get back to your cells!” the guard ordered. “Except you, Slade. You’re going into solitary for a few days. Maybe that’ll cool your head.”

 

                When Oswald got back to his cell he sat on his bed and rubbed at his leg. He had gotten lucky this time. That trick with the shampoo was only going to work once. And who knew if the same guard would be supervising the showers tomorrow. Hopefully with Slade gone for a few days Oswald would be able to relax enough to come up with a plan of escape.

                As Oswald lay back on the stiff bed, the fact that he had nearly been raped truly hit him. He shuddered and pressed a hand over his eyes. How long would he be able to hold out before it happened? Oswald knew that if he didn’t get out soon it would be an inevitable.

 

* * *

 

                As the days passed, Oswald managed to avoid trouble. Without Slade around the others in his little gang seemed content to leave him alone – apart from some glaring or leers. Oswald was not about to let his guard down, though. If he did, he knew one of them would take advantage of the situation.

                Oswald had still not managed to get into the infirmary, but he was getting a better idea of the layout of Arkham. The rec room was the most used space other than the individual cells. Oswald had learned that there was some outside space, however it was reserved for the spring, summer, and fall months. There were, of course, the rooms used for therapy for the more…unwell inmates. Oswald had also been made aware of the treatment rooms, having heard screams and wails of pain on multiple occasions when being led through the hallways. All in all, Arkham was just as bad as Oswald had always imagined.

                Monday arrived and Oswald was unhappy to learn of Slade’s release from solitary. He sat off in a corner of the rec room when he saw the large man stomp in and join his crew. Oswald could see them talk before one pointed at him and Slade turned to sneer at him. He quickly looked to the guards but none of them were paying attention.

                The doors were opened and a guard came strutting in, followed by a presumably new inmate. It took a moment before Oswald realized he knew the person. Jim Gordon turned from the guard and surveyed the room with his usual frown.

                When Jim’s eyes landed on Oswald, Oswald was unsure whether to be happy or nervous. He stood as Jim quickly approached, the taller man’s hands were clenched and his jaw was tense. Oswald decided nervous was the correct feeling for this particular situation.

                “You! It’s your fault I’m in here!” Jim snarled, pinning Oswald up against the wall in a furious grip. Oswald was reminded of their third encounter, only this time he had absolutely no idea why Jim was yelling at him.

                “Hello to you too, Jim,” he quipped, trying to seem unaffected by Jim’s hostility. “May I ask why you believe it’s my fault you’ve been incarcerated?”

                Jim’s eyes narrowed.

                “If you hadn’t gotten yourself caught, I wouldn’t have had to try and find a way to break you out! Barnes had already suspected that I had helped you before,” he growled. Oswald was about to make a retort when he realized what Jim had said, and a smile graced his features.

                “You were trying to break me out? I must admit I’m surprised by that, Jim. Even if you failed, I am appreciative of the thought,” he replied sweetly. Jim made a sound of displeasure and let him go. As he turned to pass a hand over his face in frustration, Oswald shuffled closer. “Maybe we can find a way to escape, though. I’m sure that, if we work together, we’ll get out in no time.”

                Jim turned to glare at him. For a moment it seemed as though he was going to argue, but then he sighed.

                “I don’t suppose I have much choice,” he grunted, looking thoroughly annoyed. “Do you have any plans yet?”

                Oswald’s smile disappeared.

                “Unfortunately, I have been unable to come up with anything definitive. I had hoped to find something to use as a weapon – preferably a knife. Then I could have simply slit everyone’s throat and left…Or at the very least have something to defend myself with. But there’s nothing useful here,” he explained, ignoring Jim’s look at the mention of murder. “I thought there might be something in the infirmary, but I have been unable to get in there.”

                Jim was quiet for a moment.

                “You haven’t tried stealing any keys from the guards? Or tried to get into any offices?” he asked. Oswald shook his head.

                “They keep a surprisingly close eye out for that sort of thing,” he replied. “You worked here before, though, Jim. You must know Arkham’s weak points?”

                Jim frowned.

                “Not enough to help us get out without a proper plan,” he said. Just then, a guard announced that free time was over and it was time for dinner. As they were leaving, the same guard stopped Jim.

                “Gordon, since you’re such good buddies with Penguin here, you’ll be sharing a cell,” the guard said with a smirk. Jim scowled as Oswald tried not to show just how happy he was at the prospect.

                “Aren’t there other available cells?” he demanded. The guard sneered.

                “No, we’re going through renovations. Not that it would matter. You have no say where you’re placed,” he retorted. “Now get going.”

                Jim grit his teeth and stormed from the room, Oswald following close behind. 

               

                Jim and Oswald had managed to find a mostly uninhabited table after collecting their trays and food. As they ate, Jim looked Oswald over.

                “I’m surprised you haven’t been to the infirmary yet. I’d have thought the inmates here would have attacked you by now,” he commented. Oswald looked up at him with a raised brow.

                “I have been attacked, actually. My first day here I had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of a brute named Slade. He and his gang are sitting over there,” he replied, minutely gesturing across the room. Jim turned slightly to get a look at the group. “There was also an unfortunate incident in the showers…”

                Jim’s head snapped back around, eyes wide.

                “What!? They raped you!?” he demanded to know. Oswald flinched ever so slightly.

                “They tried. A guard managed to step in before anything happened, though,” he said quietly. “Slade was put in solitary for the last four days. I was rather worried about tonight, actually.”

                Jim was pissed. Had he only been dealing with being smacked around, well, Cobblepot was known for getting himself into that sort of situation. But this?

                “I won’t let that happen,” Jim said determinedly.

                Oswald’s brows shot up his forehead.

                “You won’t?” he asked, sounding surprised.

                “Of course not,” Jim said with a frown. “Why do you sound surprised by that?”

                Oswald, though he knew Jim was a good man and wouldn’t really allow such a thing, wasn’t above making Jim feel guilty for the way he’d treated him.

                “I thought you hated me and had wished you’d never let me live,” he replied meekly, looking down and away.  

                Jim blinked.

                “I don’t… _hate_ you,” he said finally.

                “You could have fooled me.”

                “Look. Just because my life would have been easier had I killed you that day doesn’t mean I want you to be raped,” Jim snapped. “And if you think I hate you why do you keep on insisting on being friends with me?”

                Oswald had no response for that. At least, not that he could tell Jim. Jim would be unlikely to react favorably if Oswald were to tell him his persistence stemmed from the fact that he crush on him, and couldn’t _stop_ having a crush on him despite his best efforts.

 

* * *

 

                Eventually it was time to head to the showers. Oswald chose a stall and watched as Jim took the one next to him. Hopefully no-one would try to mess with him this time, though he was happy that Jim would help him if they did. Oswald didn’t necessarily _like_ having to rely on someone else, but he had nothing to defend himself with and Jim was far stronger than he was.

                Oswald was almost finished with his shower when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and saw Slade approaching. Jim must have noticed because almost instantly he was standing in front of Slade, blocking him from the stall Oswald was in.

                “Back off,” Jim warned, tone icy. Slade sized him up and scoffed.

                “Why? You can have him when I’m done. He won’t put up a fight after I’m through with him,” he said with a nasty smirk that sent chills crawling up Oswald’s spine.

                Jim’s hands clenched into fists.

                “Don’t make me repeat myself,” he snarled. Slade strode forward, fully intending to push past Jim. Jim swiped Slade’s legs out from under him with a kick and sent him toppling to the floor with a shout of surprise.

                “Bastard!” Slade roared, surged up aiming a punch at Jim’s face. He dodged easily and flipped Slade over his shoulder, using the bigger man’s momentum against him. Jim turned and grabbed Oswald’s arm.

                “Let’s go,” he snapped, tugging Oswald out of the stall to go get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is a difficult character to write for. :( Oh well, practice makes perfect. :)


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the comments and kudos so far! I'm happy so many people are enjoying this story and I hope this chapter and future chapters bring more enjoyment to you. :)

Friends?

 

                Oswald and Jim were locked into their room for the night and Oswald had never felt such relief.

                “Thank you, Jim, really. I don’t like to think what would have happened had you not been there,” he gushed. Jim sat heavily on the bed that had been clearly unused.

                “Yeah, sure,” he replied dismissively as Oswald settled on his own bed. 

                After a few minutes of awkward silence, Oswald spoke.

                “So…what happened when you were arrested? I’m sure Bullock tried to stop it? And I can’t imagine your fiancé would have allowed them to arrest you without complaint.”

                Jim looked at him.

                “Harvey did try, but Barnes never liked him and threatened to throw him in here as well. So Harvey backed off. And I’m guessing by fiancé you mean Lee?” he replied, eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

                “Yes. I assume you proposed to her after she said she was pregnant. That seems like something you’d do,” Oswald said. Jim sighed and rubbed his temples.

                “I did propose, but she said no. When she learned that I was being arrested she said we were through,” he explained. Oswald gave him a sympathetic look.

                “My condolences, Jim,” he simpered.

                Jim snorted.

                “I wasn’t exactly surprised. She hasn’t really been on board with me helping you either,” he said, laying back on his bed. “I’m going to bed.”

                Oswald knew a dismissal when he heard one and lay down on his own bed.

                “Very well. Pleasant dreams, Jim.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim and Oswald sat in the rec room, a deck of cards laying between them on the table.

                “It’s something to do, at least,” Oswald said with a small smile. Jim shrugged.

                “I guess,” he agreed. Oswald picked up the deck and began shuffling.

                “Black Jack or Poker?” he asked. Jim sighed. He hadn’t played either in a long time.

                “Black Jack,” Jim finally decided. Oswald grinned.

                “And shall we make a bet?” he inquired. Jim raised an eyebrow.

                “What would we bet? Neither of us have any money in here,” he replied, starting to sound a little exasperated.

                “I wasn’t thinking about money, Jim. I was thinking….Should I win, you will start treating me like a friend,” Oswald explained, causing Jim some surprise. “And if you win then…”

                “You’ll leave me alone?” Jim suggested gruffly. Oswald’s smile disappeared.

                “If that’s what you want…” he replied as he finished shuffling. Jim kind of regretted what he said after seeing Oswald’s reaction, but he wouldn’t admit it.

                “You aren’t planning on cheating are you?” Jim asked, mostly joking. Oswald’s eyes narrowed and he turned his nose up.

                “I’m offended you’d think that, Jim. I’d never cheat in a game of cards with you,” he huffed indignantly as he dealt the cards.

 

                Oswald was quite pleased with himself when he played his winning hand.

                “It looks like we’re friends, then,” he declared happily. Jim sighed and nodded.

                “A deal’s a deal,” he replied. Oswald offered his hand and Jim, after a moment’s hesitation, shook it.

                “Don’t worry, Jim. You won’t have to act like my friend in front of any of your co-workers when we get out,” he assured. Jim gave him an awkward half-smile.

                “Thanks. I appreciate that,” he replied sincerely. Jim was graced with one of Oswald’s shy smiles in response.

 

* * *

 

               When they were returned to their room that night, Oswald decided to busy himself with trying to come up with a plan of escape. Again, he could only conclude a trip to the infirmary would be best, as that would be the only place where he could get his hands on anything deadly.

               Oswald was startled from his thoughts when Jim suddenly sat beside him.

               “Jim?” he asked curiously. Jim didn’t look at him.

               “I was thinking. There’s been something I should have told you,” he said, voice not giving away what was going on in his head.

               “Oh?”

               Finally Jim looked at him.

               “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. About your mother,” he said, causing Oswald some surprise. “I know I acted like I didn’t care, when you were trying to shoot Galavan.”

               Oswald glanced away, then looked back at Jim.

               “I appreciate that, Jim,” he replied quietly. Jim nodded, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away.

               “I understand what it’s like. I was in the car when my dad died in a crash,” he revealed. “I know it’s a slightly different situation, but, well.”

               Jim gave a start when Oswald’s hands clasped the hand resting on Jim’s knee. Oswald didn’t need to say anything for his sympathies to be understood.  

 

* * *

 

                For a while, Jim managed to keep Slade and his goons away from Oswald. However, it became clear that simply beating them up was not enough of a deterrent. While it kept away some of the less violent of the bunch, it seemed to only make Slade more determined to find a way to cause Oswald pain.

                After a particularly difficult day where Slade had tormented him multiple times, Oswald had gotten an idea. He looked at Jim, who was rubbing his jaw where Slade had punched him in their latest fight.

                “Jim, I have a suggestion, on how we might be able to get Slade to back off. I don’t know how effective it will be, but I think it might at least be worth a try,” Oswald said, hands fluttering nervously as he shifted on his bed.

                Jim nodded.

                “Well, what’s your suggestion?” he asked. Oswald stalled for a moment, trying to come up with a good way to explain his idea.

                “It seems as though Slade is intent upon ‘ruining’ me. Maybe he would stop if he thought I were already…owned – for lack of a better term,” he said, watching Jim carefully.

                Jim frowned.

                “What do you mean?” he asked, though he thought he might have an idea.

                “I’m talking about a visible mark. On my neck,” Oswald explained, trying to seem calmer than he felt.  When Jim didn’t immediately respond and instead looked at him as though he’d grown a second head, Oswald quickly continued. “I just mean that, it seems like the sort of thing brutes like them would respond to. You’ve already demonstrated how strong you are, so if you were to show how you were able to take me when they weren’t…well…Maybe it would deter them?” 

                Jim paced for a moment before turning to face Oswald once again.

                “I can see your point. Might as well try it. The sooner we’re able to get them to leave you alone the sooner we can start coming up with a plan to get out,” he said. Oswald gaped at Jim, surprised at the fact he wasn’t punching him for the suggestion. He quickly composed himself, however, and stood.

                “Yes, the sooner the better,” he agreed. Oswald couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when Jim grabbed him by the hips and yanked him close. His head was tilted and then Jim’s mouth was on his neck. Oswald bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as Jim marked him, though he was unable to stop his hands from gripping Jim’s biceps.  

                Too soon for Oswald’s liking, Jim stepped back and turned away.

                “There, that should work,” he said gruffly, going to lie on his bed. Oswald placed a hand on the spot where Jim’s mouth had just been.

                “Right,” he replied breathily.

 

* * *

 

                Jim tried his best not to think about the hickey that stood out so prominently on Oswald’s pale neck. But that wasn’t going well, considering he was reminded of it every time one of the other inmates glanced at it and smirked. That and occasionally Oswald’s hand moved to touch the mark – though it looked like Oswald didn’t even know he was doing it.

                “Jim, are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet today,” Oswald asked as they sat down for dinner. Jim nodded.

                “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” he replied flatly. Oswald raised an eyebrow.

                “About?” he inquired. “It must be something incredibly important for it to be taking most of the day.”

                Jim sighed and tried to come up with an actual answer.

                “About what will happen when we get out. As far as my job goes, anyway,” he decided. Oswald nodded.

                “I can see why you’d be worried. Fret not, Jim. I’m sure things will work out,” he replied, smiling in a way that was entirely too suspicious for Jim’s liking.

 

                Oswald was surprised when Jim followed him into the shower stall. Not only was he surprised but he was also incredibly embarrassed and so quickly turned away. Jim was very handsome and Oswald knew he himself was not much to look at - to put it mildly.

                “Jim? What are you doing?” he asked.

                “I thought it would be more believable that you belonged to me if I were in here with you. I can leave though,” Jim explained. Oswald shook his head.

                “No, you’re right,” he replied, unable to keep from blushing. Oswald tried his best not to think about the drops of water that were definitely sliding over Jim’s muscles. It wasn’t going well.

                “So, you really did make him your bitch,” grumbled a voice from behind. Oswald and Jim both turned to see Slade glaring at them. “Or, at least that’s what it looks like. I dunno if I believe it.”

                Jim’s lip curled in annoyance.

                “Let me guess, you aren’t going to back off unless there’s proof, right?” he snapped. Slade shrugged.

                Oswald was startled when Jim turned back to him with a cold expression.

                “On your knees. Now,” he ordered. Oswald gawked at him for a moment, wondering if Jim meant it. The look Jim fixed him with let him know that he did. Oswald winced as he sunk to his knees in front of Jim.

                “You know what to do,” Jim said, staring him down. Oswald silently cursed himself for being turned on by Jim’s demanding tone, even as he wrapped his hand around the other man’s cock. He stroked him a few times before getting up the courage to take him into his mouth.

                “Well I’ll be. The little shit hasn’t bitten you,” Slade commented. Oswald made a noise of surprise as Jim gripped his hair.

                “Of course not. He knows his place,” Jim replied harshly as Oswald looked up at him through his lashes.

                When Slade finally left Oswald wasn’t sure what to do. Jim had gotten hard in his mouth, but Oswald knew he’d only done this to get rid of Slade. Oswald’s decision was made for him when Jim stepped back and held out a hand. He gladly accepted Jim’s help and stood.

                “Sorry. Are you okay?” Jim asked, eyes giving away the concern his tone refused to. Oswald nodded, wiping the drool from his mouth.

                “My leg hurts a little, but I’m fine,” he replied, blushing even more than before. “But, um, you’re hard. Is there anything I can do to help?”

                Jim looked uncomfortable at the thought. Oswald turned so that his back was to him.

                “It was my fault, so I don’t mind,” he insisted, glancing over his shoulder at Jim. Oswald expected Jim to refuse him but he had thought he’d offer anyway. Jim shocked him once again by pressing up against his back.

                “Fine. Bend over,” he said. Oswald’s eyes widened, but he did as requested. “Spread your legs.”

                Oswald wondered if this was really how his first time was going to go. He had hoped for something much more romantic. Preferably with fewer people around. Oswald gasped as Jim’s cock slid between his thighs, and then Jim’s hands were on his hips.

                “Close your legs again,” Jim told him and Oswald obeyed.

                Jim began thrusting between his legs and Oswald had to bite back a moan at the feeling. Then he realized it would probably be beneficial if the others in the showers thought he was being fucked and allowed a few moans to escape. Oswald couldn’t help the startled cry that burst forth as Jim bit down on his neck, giving him another mark. 

                It didn’t take long for both of them to cum, and then Jim was stepping away. Jim refused to look at Oswald the rest of the night.


	4. Slipping Under

Slipping Under

 

                Jim was un-able to stop thinking about the previous night. The way Oswald’s lips looked stretched around his cock, the curve of his back as he bent over for him, the sounds he made. Jim frowned down at his breakfast.

                “Your face is going to freeze that way eventually, Jim,” Oswald remarked as he sat across from him. Jim wondered how Oswald could be so casual after what had happened. Then again, maybe he was faking it - with Oswald it was always hard to tell.

                “Look, about last night…” Jim began. Oswald held up a hand.

                “Don’t concern yourself about it. I’m fine. Besides, it may have finally convinced Slade to leave me alone,” he replied with a sweet smile. Jim grimaced and nodded.

                “If you’re sure,” he said.

                “I am,” Oswald assured him. “Now, I did want to discuss with you the plan I came up with for getting out of here.”

                Jim sat up straighter.

                “Right. What is it?” he asked. Oswald leaned closer to be sure no-one would hear what he was saying.

                “You’re going to have to knock me out. I need a way into the infirmary and that’s probably the best way,” he said. Jim balked.

                “You want me to knock you out?” he repeated. Oswald nodded.

                “Yes. I’d rather _you_ were the one to do it. Once there I can get my hands on something to use as a weapon. Once I’m out of the infirmary I’ll tell you the rest of my plan,” he explained. Jim rubbed his jaw as he considered the plan.

                “When do you want to put this plan in action?” he asked. Oswald leaned back in his seat.

                “Before lunch,” he replied.

 

* * *

 

                Jim and Oswald were once again playing cards – though neither were really paying much attention to the game. Jim was still having a hard time concentrating and so lost a lot quicker than before.

                “Jim,” Oswald said, trying to get his attention. Jim looked at him.

                “What?” he asked. Jim was not expecting to be slapped across the face. “What the hell!?”

                Oswald stood, glaring down at him.

                “I refuse to be your bitch any longer!” he snapped. “I’ll gladly kill you if you try what you did last night again.”

                Jim quickly got the idea and stood, hitting Oswald in the stomach – though not as hard as he would have in a real fight.

                “Is that right? What makes you think you have a choice?” he demanded as Oswald gripped his stomach. Oswald went to smack him again but with a few quick hits the smaller man slumped to the ground, unconscious. The guards hurried over and he was soon restrained.

                “I think a couple of days in solitary will do you good, Gordon,” one of the guards growled, tugging him out of the rec room. Jim glanced back to see another guard picking Oswald up. He hoped this plan worked.

 

* * *

 

                Bright, white light caused Oswald’s eyes to shut almost as soon as he opened them. His head hurt and he was confused. Everything felt weird.

A sharp pain in Oswald’s stomach caught him off guard and he gasped loudly. He tried to clear his head and figure out what was causing it, but the fuzziness in his brain refused to fade.

                “Oh, you’re waking up too soon,” chided a smooth voice from somewhere nearby. Oswald cracked open an eye and this time a man - a doctor based on the scrubs - was looking down at him and blocking the light. The prick of a needle in his arm had Oswald drifting back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

                “Uhh…”

                “Another dose. We’ll get it right this time.”

                Oswald felt strangely numb, except for the sting of another needle in his arm.

                “Can’t have my best test subject be in too much pain.”

                Chuckling echoed around Oswald as his world went black.

 

* * *

 

                The soft glow of afternoon greeted Oswald the next time he opened his eyes. Feeling a bit groggy he looked around and noticed the dull green painted brick of the walls and realized he was in Arkham’s infirmary.

                “Oh good, you’re awake!”

                Oswald turned his head to see an older nurse all in white hurrying towards him.

                “How long have I been out?” he asked, trying to sit up. The nurse placed a hand on his chest to keep him from doing so.

                “Don’t sit up so suddenly. You’ve been unconscious for three and a half days. Someone hit you pretty hard, dear,” she explained, giving his arm a sympathetic pat. “That and I’m starting to think it might have been a reaction to the pain killers I gave you for your leg while you were out. It _was_ a rather strong dose.”

                Oswald, more slowly this time, sat up.

                “Can I get you some water, dear? I’m sure you must be thirsty,” the nurse offered, looking concerned. Oswald nodded.

                “Yes, please,” he replied, glad that the drowsiness was wearing off as quickly as it was. The nurse smiled and walked off to get him his drink.  

                Oswald looked around again and noticed there was another patient in the room; however, the other patient was asleep. His eyes landed on a cart with medical tools which was beside the other patient’s bed. Remembering why he was in the infirmary in the first place, Oswald stood and limped over to the cart. He grabbed a scalpel and hid it in the pocket of his pants before hobbling back to the cot he’d been using.

                Moments later the nurse returned with the water and handed it to him. Oswald gratefully took it and nearly downed the water at all once.

                “Careful, sweetie. You don’t want to choke,” the nurse warned him. Oswald finished off the water and handed it back to the nurse.

                “I think I might be ready to go back,” he said. The nurse’s brows furrowed.

                “Are you sure?” she asked. Oswald nodded and the nurse sighed. “Very well. I’ll let the guard know that you’re to return to your cell, though.”

                Oswald got up and followed the nurse to the doors. She peered out and gestured for a nearby guard to come over.

                “He’s recovered enough to leave here, but he should be brought back to his cell. I don’t think it would be a good idea to let him be in the same room as the others just yet,” the nurse told the guard. “And if he experiences any dizziness or negative reactions, bring him right here.”

                The guard nodded.

                “Yeah, fine,” he agreed.

 

                Oswald sat on his bed and when he heard the sound of the lock in the door followed by quickly receding footsteps, he hid the scalpel under his pillow. It wasn’t the best hiding place, but it would have to do. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall his bed was pressed up against.

                Thinking about it, Oswald found it odd he had been unconscious for so long. He was pretty sure Jim hadn’t hit him anywhere dangerous…And then there was what he remembered about that bright light and pain in his stomach. Oswald didn’t know if that had been a dream or what.

Curious, he lifted up his shirt and looked down at himself. Oswald could see what looked like an extremely faint scar across his lower stomach. He didn’t remember having that scar before, so maybe it hadn’t been a dream? Oswald didn’t know what could have caused it, though. He certainly hoped no organs had been removed while he was out.

 

* * *

 

                When Jim was returned to the cell, Oswald could barely contain his joy. It had been very boring waiting around in the cell.

                “Oswald, are you alright?” Jim asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him over. Despite the fact Jim had agreed to be his friend, Oswald was rather shocked by the concern Jim was showing.

                “I’m alright, Jim,” he replied. Oswald’s slight confusion must have shown on his face, though.

                “You were in the infirmary for nearly four days. I hadn’t thought I’d hit you hard enough for that,” Jim said with a frown. Oswald, feeling emboldened by Jim’s worry for him, leaned up and kissed him.

                He expected to be pushed away - hit even – but he didn’t expect for Jim to kiss him back, almost ferociously. Oswald gasped as Jim bit at his lower lip and moaned when Jim’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. He felt Jim grab his hips and move them across the room.

                Oswald was close to being overwhelmed as Jim kissed down to his neck and ground their hips together. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and gripped at the back of his short brown hair. Oswald gave a yelp as he suddenly fell backwards onto Jim’s bed.

                “Jim, wha-mmmf!”

                Oswald’s question was interrupted by a kiss, and was quickly forgotten when Jim’s hands pushed up under his shirt to roam over his chest and stomach.  They didn’t stay there for long, though, and Oswald knew he was probably blushing like mad as Jim stripped him from the waist down.

                Oswald thought Jim would be brought to his senses then and stop, but Jim didn’t seem bothered as he worked his own pants and underwear down. He couldn’t not look at Jim’s hardness as it was released. Oswald quickly distracted himself to keep from cuming by sucking and licking his own fingers. He was pretty sure Jim wouldn’t know (or stop long enough) to prepare him, so he would do it himself.

                As he began stretching himself he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Jim staring at his fingers.

                “Have you done this before?” Jim asked, voice lower than usual. Oswald shivered and shook his head.

                “Just…on my own,” he panted. Oswald couldn’t help but moan as he pushed his fingers deeper. A hand on his had him stopping, and suddenly his leg was being bent towards his chest. Oswald removed his fingers and clutched at Jim’s back as the larger man lined up.

                Oswald bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried his best not to scream when Jim began to push in. It hurt, a lot, but he didn’t want Jim to stop. His nostrils flared as he attempted to calm down and relax. Jim only stopped moving once he was fully inside.

                He was very appreciative of the fact that Jim seemed to be giving him a chance to get used to the feeling. As the pain faded and pleasure began to replace it, Oswald moaned and curled his good leg around Jim’s waist. Jim apparently took that as his cue to begin as he suddenly started thrusting.

                “Jiiimmm….”

                Oswald’s coherence quickly dissolved as Jim pounded into him. He was sure he would be embarrassed by the sounds he was making later, but right then he didn’t care. The feeling of Jim inside him, hitting his prostate almost every time, was just too good.

                “ _Jim_! OH! More!”

                Jim’s teeth scraping against Oswald’s neck as he fucked him harder sent Oswald over the edge. He must have been a bit too loud, though, as Jim was quickly kissing him and muffling his screams of pleasure. As the haze of his orgasm slowly cleared he felt Jim cum and whimpered.

                Oswald felt Jim’s head resting against his chest as they both came down from their highs. He wrapped his arms around Jim possessively, hoping to keep him right where he was, but Jim was clearly determined to move. However, Jim used the ratty blanket on his bed to wipe them both clean. Oswald pulled him back down into a kiss, then breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Jim relax against him, clearly not intending to go anywhere at that moment.   


	5. Return of the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos everyone! It's really wonderful to know so many people are enjoying my story. :)

Return of the King

 

                It was early when Jim woke, though that wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was that there were thin arms draped around him and he was lying on a flat chest. Jim tried not to freak out when he remembered _why_ he was in such a position.

                Slowly, Jim shifted and looked at Oswald who was still sleeping peacefully. He carefully stood, pulled his underwear and pants back up, and went to the sink to splash some water on his face. Jim figured he must have gone a bit crazy while stuck in solitary and this was the weird result.

                “Mmh…Jim?”

Jim looked over to see Oswald rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Oswald seemed to notice he was partially naked and Jim was looking at him since he blushed and quickly worked on getting dressed.

                “We should discuss the escape plan before we leave the room,” Oswald remarked. Jim turned to see the smaller man waddling over to his bed.

                “What’s the plan, then?” he asked, glad that Oswald had decided to break the awkward silence. Oswald retrieved the scalpel from underneath his pillow and hid it in his pocket.

                “I’m going to pretend to still be affected by the pain killers and have a guard escort me to the infirmary. On the way I’ll incapacitate him and take his keys. You should try to join me as soon as possible without raising suspicion. I’d be right in assuming you know some back ways out of here, yes?” he explained, avoiding eye contact.

                “Yeah, I do. If you get the keys we should be able to get out,” Jim replied. “Except, we’ll have to avoid being spotted by the cameras.”

                Oswald nodded.

                “Then that’s our plan. We may have to ‘borrow’ a car and leave the premises that way,” he said.

 

* * *

 

                As the day wore on, Oswald feigned feeling ill until finally he deemed it was a good time to put the plan into action. Giving Jim a look to let him know he then limped over to a guard, who looked annoyed at the interruption of his conversation with another guard.

                “Don’t tell me, yer sick and need to go to the infirmary,” the guard said with a frown. Oswald trembled piteously.

                “I think that would be…best. I feel rather dizzy…” he replied weakly. The guard sighed.

                “Fine,” he huffed. Oswald followed after the guard, making sure to keep up the act even after they left.  He noted the placements of the cameras as they walked, fingers twitching in preparation to grab the scalpel.

                As soon as they were out of sight of a set of cameras, Oswald struck. He quickly slashed the throat of the guard from behind. The guard dropped to the ground with a gurgle of pain before the spurts of blood slowed and he fell silent. Oswald’s lip curled in distaste but he quickly got over it as he bent to grab the key ring the guard possessed. 

                Oswald grabbed the back of the guard’s uniform and began dragging him away. Or at least he tried. The guard was heavy and Oswald wasn’t exactly the strongest person.

                “There you are!” came a hushed exclamation. Oswald looked up to see Jim hurrying towards him.

                “Ah, Jim. You arrived just in time. Can you help me with this?” he asked, gesturing to the body. Jim grimaced but moved to help.

                “What are we doing with him?” he inquired. Oswald looked around and spotted a door.

                “We’ll store him in that room,” he said, waddling over to the door. Oswald unlocked it with the keys and pushed open the door to reveal a room that was under construction. He wasn’t sure what it would be, nor did he care. It was a good momentary dumping place.

                Jim dragged the body into the room and dropped it.

                “You should change into his uniform,” Oswald told him and Jim frowned.

                “What? Why?” he demanded. Oswald sighed.

                “It will make getting past the cameras easier,” he explained. “It will look as though you’re just escorting a prisoner somewhere. Though it’s not the most convincing - what with the blood stains all over it - it should buy us enough time to get out.”

                Jim made a noise of annoyance but began to change anyway.

                Once he was in the guard’s uniform, Oswald and Jim left the room; Jim had a hold on Oswald’s arm and was carrying the keys.

                “How did you get out of the rec room?” Oswald asked curiously.

                “I said I needed the bathroom. Once I got the chance I knocked the guard unconscious and went to find you,” Jim explained. Oswald was disappointed that Jim hadn’t killed the guard. If he woke up before they got out, it could cause complications.

                Jim led him through previously locked doors towards a back entrance. At one point Jim pulled Oswald to the side so that they were hidden around a corner. Oswald waited as Jim peered around the wall. After a few moments Jim nodded and they continued.

                Oswald couldn’t stop the grin that showed up once they made it outside. It felt like forever since he had last had some fresh air.

                “There’s a van up ahead. It just pulled in. We might be able to hi-jack it,” Jim said. Oswald spotted said van and nodded.

                They snuck up to the van and as soon as the man stepped out of the vehicle, Jim punched him hard in the face. The man reeled back with a shout. Before Jim could hit him again to knock him out, Oswald was stabbing him in the neck.

                “What the hell!?” Jim exclaimed. “Why’d you do that?”

                Oswald rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys to the van.

                “Jim, we can’t leave witnesses. If we had let him live, he would have snitched,” he pointed out, tossing Jim the keys. “You should drive.”

                Luckily Jim didn’t argue, though Oswald could tell he wanted to. Oswald snatched the man’s cell phone before climbing into the passenger seat. Jim started up the van and quickly drove out of Arkham.

                “Arkham’s security needs improvement,” he commented. Oswald laughed and quickly began dialing on the cell phone.

                “ _Hello? Who’s this?_ ”

                “Gabe, I hope you aren’t in the middle of anything.”

                “ _Boss?_ ”

                “Yes. I need you to pick Jim and I up…”

                Oswald detailed where he needed Gabe to wait and quickly hung up.

                “Once we leave this van and join up with Gabe, we’ll come up with where to go from there,” he told Jim. 

 

               Soon enough they spotted Oswald’s car and pulled over. Jim and Oswald hurried over and climbed in.

               “Boss, I’m so glad yer outta there,” Gabe said as he pulled out onto the road.

               “As am I,” Oswald agreed with a grin.

               “I swear I was tryin’ to find a way to get you out. But I’m not the best with plans,” Gabe told him, sounding disappointed in himself. Oswald shook his head.

               “There’s no need to apologize, Gabe. You’re loyalty is greatly appreciated,” he reassured. Oswald frowned, then, as he tried to decide the best place to go now. “The club is unwise for now…”

               “I have an apartment we could go to for now. At least to clean off the blood so you don’t seem so suspicious walking around,” Jim offered. Oswald’s lashes fluttered in surprise.

               “I don’t remember you having your own apartment,” he commented. Jim shrugged.

               “I’ve never really used it much. I mostly stayed with Barbara and then with Leslie,” he replied. Oswald nodded.

               “Very well. Gabe, we’ll be going to Jim’s apartment.”

 

               They had to sneak in the back, but eventually Oswald and Jim made it to Jim’s apartment; Oswald had told Gabe to wait in the car to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. As Jim changed, Oswald looked around.

               Jim’s apartment was a good size, but the fact that it was very bare made it seem larger than it was. What furniture there was didn’t have _any_ personality and there were no decorations. Beige, chrome, and black was the reigning color scheme it seemed.

               “I don’t know how well they’ll fit, but you can borrow a shirt and some pants until you can get to your own clothes,” Jim said as he returned from his room, giving an awkward smile. “They’re in the bathroom.”

               Oswald smiled shyly back.

               “Thank you, Jim,” he replied, limping off to the bathroom. He washed the blood from his hands and changed into Jim’s clothes. They were rather big on him and Oswald had to roll up the sleeves and pant legs. His mind started to wander back to the previous night. Oswald stopped himself and frowned; he would deal with that later, now was not the time.

               “I’ll have these dry-cleaned and returned as soon as possible,” Oswald said as he entered the main living space. It took him a moment to realize Jim was staring at him. He figured it was because he looked ridiculous in the too-big clothes and tried his best not to blush.

               “Uh, don’t worry about it,” Jim replied finally, looking away. Oswald stood there for a few seconds before deciding he ought to leave.

               “I should get going. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, Jim,” he said, waddling to the door which Jim opened for him.

               “Probably,” was all Jim said in response. Oswald gave him a small smile and left.

 

* * *

 

                “So, Gabe, what has been going on while I was away?” Oswald asked as he settled in the car. He noticed Gabe tense out of the corners of his eyes and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

                “It hasn’t been good, Boss. Butch showed up and started taking over. I tried to stop him, but he had a lot of people on his side,” Gabe said with a frown. Oswald’s mouth seemed to shrink in anger.

                “He did, did he? Well, we can’t let that slide,” he replied, his voice surprisingly calm. Gabe nodded.

                “What’ll we do, Boss?” he asked. After a moment or two’s thought, a downright nasty smile spread across Oswald’s face.

                “I think we should pay Victor a visit. I’m sure he’d love to come with us,” he snickered. Gabe grinned and drove off.

 

                Oswald had Gabe drop by one of the locations where he kept some of his “emergency” money before going to find Victor. He had made some calls and learned the hitman was going to be spending some time at a club in one of the more seedy districts.

                When they managed to find the club, Oswald tried not show just how disgusted he was by the place. It was clean enough, but the fact that most of the people were nearly nude made him rather uncomfortable. He spotted Victor near the back, his ladies by his side.

                “Well, I never expected to see you in this sort of place,” Victor leered up at Oswald and Gabe. “I have to say, I didn’t expect you to get out of Arkham so quick.”

                Oswald frowned and lifted his chin.

                “I came to speak with you about a job,” he replied stiffly. Victor gave a sly smile.

                “I figured. What do you want us to do?” he asked, draping his arms around the two women beside him. Oswald gestured to Gabe who produced the money from his coat pocket.

                “I was recently informed that Butch has taken over my club. I’d like you to do something about it,” he explained. Victor’s eyes lit up.

                “Sounds like fun. How soon do you want it done?” he replied, taking the money from Gabe.

                “Tonight. Though I’d like to speak with him first,” Oswald told him, unable to stop from smiling himself. Things were going well.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald limped into what was once his - and soon would be his again - meeting room, head held high and shoulders back. Gabe followed closely, hand on the holder of his gun. Butch, and the men who were seated at the table, all looked up in surprise.

                “I thought you were still in Arkham,” Butch said, staring wide-eyed at him. Oswald grinned maliciously.

                “You thought wrong, obviously. Why don’t you tell me what you think you’re doing here, Butch,” he replied, a hint of a snarl to his tone. Butch quickly recovered from his shock and stretched his neck.

                “I’m taking over, _obviously_. You were never fit to rule Gotham. That right only ever belonged to Fish. But I figured I might as well take some revenge for her,” he explained. “What better way than to have you arrested and your empire taken away?”

                Oswald’s nostrils flared and his smile quickly vanished.

                “ _You_ tipped off the police!?” he demanded, just barely stopping himself from rushing over. Butch chuckled.

                “It was pretty easy. I know everything you’ve done, remember? Now, I’ll let my boys deal with you. I have more important things to worry about.”

                Oswald tensed as a few of the men at the table stood.

                “Boss?” Gabe questioned, still ready to start shooting.

                Victor slid from the shadows, gun aimed at Butch’s head and Oswald relaxed. Victor’s girls followed, ready to take down Butch’s henchmen.

                “By the way, Butch. I neglected to mention that I brought some friends with me,” Oswald said with a laugh. “Please forgive my rudeness. Butch, I’m sure you remember Victor?”

                Butch froze, eyes going wide and his breath becoming shallow.

                “Hey there, buddy,” Victor drawled, pressing the barrel of the gun against Butch’s temple. Oswald looked around the room, gleefully taking in the terrified expressions.

                “Kill the rest. But you can have some fun with Butch here,” he told Victor, who looked absolutely delighted at the prospect.

                The girls were quick and efficient at offing Butch’s men and were soon dragging the bodies away to dispose of them. Victor had put away his gun and had pulled out a knife instead.

                “You want to stay and watch?” he asked Oswald, yanking Butch out of the chair by the fireplace. Oswald limped over and took the chair for himself.

                “Today has been quite stressful. I could use some entertainment,” he replied, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Oswald turned to look at Gabe. “I’d like some wine, Gabe. But you don’t have to stay and watch this after. Also, you can expect a raise.”

                Gabe quickly brought Oswald his requested drink.

                “I’ll stay, Boss,” he said. Oswald nodded and turned back to Zsasz who had been waiting patiently as Butch trembled on the floor with the knife ready at his throat.

                “Very well. Please, do go on, Victor.”

                “My pleasure.”


	6. Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!  
> Lol, okay, sorry everyone for taking so long to post this new chapter. Things have been pretty busy on my end. I'll try not to take too long with the next ones. Enjoy! :3

Unexpected News

 

                Jim arrived at the bar where Harvey had asked to meet. How Harvey had found out that he had escaped from Gotham, he didn’t know, but he was meeting with him anyway. He didn’t think the older man was the type to trick him into getting arrested.

                Jim spotted Harvey sitting at the bar, beer in hand, and joined him.

                “Jimbo, congratulations on breaking out of Arkham,” Harvey said with a smirk and a raise of his glass. “I figured you would. It was just a matter of how long it would take.”

                Jim was glad the bar was relatively empty.

                “How did you find out?” he asked as Harvey ordered a beer for him.

                “It didn’t take long for your escape to be noticed. Of course the GCPD’d be alerted to a break out,” Harvey replied with a shrug. “And you’re one lucky bastard. Not only did yours and Penguin’s records ‘mysteriously’ disappear a week later, but that Dent guy talked to Barnes on your behalf. Which is why I invited you here. Cheers on getting your job back. Again.”

                Jim’s brows rose in surprise.

                “What? Really?” he asked, not quite sure if Harvey was pulling his leg. Then again, if his and Oswald’s records were gone…well, that seemed like something the mob boss would do.

                “Yeah, really. I was surprised too. Barnes isn’t happy about it either, but I guess Dent was convincing enough. You start again tomorrow,” Harvey said. Jim sighed and took a sip of his beer, no-longer caring that it was too early for a drink.

                “And here I thought I was going to have to find a new job,” he remarked with a half-smile. Harvey snorted.

                “I don’t think any other job suits you. I can’t exactly picture you working in an office,” he teased. “Not without flipping a table or some shit.”

                Jim chuckled.

                “Gee, thanks. It’s heartening to know you have so much faith in my temper,” he said, causing Harvey to laugh.

 

* * *

 

                The days following Jim’s return to the GCPD were awkward. Barnes would glare at him and snap more easily, the other officers steered clear of him, and Lee ignored him completely. It seemed only Harvey and Ed were glad to have him back and Jim wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that.

                Luckily, it didn’t take long for Jim and Harvey to be sent out on a case.

                “So, a deformed body was found by the piers. Great. That means we’re looking for a bigger nut job than usual,” Harvey grumped as they trudged towards the crime scene. Jim nodded.

                “It’s almost like when one is caught, another one immediately takes their place,” he commented.

                They arrived at the scene as the body was being taken away to be examined by Ed who had tagged along. Harvey went to speak with the dock worker who had found the body, so Jim decided to scour the area for clues.

                Unfortunately, there weren’t any to be found. Whoever had dumped the body had done so carefully and they were clearly confident in their ability to avoid being caught, if leaving the body in plain sight was any indication.

                “So, Ed, have you found out anything?” Jim asked as he approached the stretcher where the body was placed. Ed adjusted his glasses as he continued to examine the corpse.

                “If we had gotten here sooner, I might have. As it is, the elements and several animals have destroyed what evidence there might have been,” he replied with sigh. “Truly unfortunate. It would have been fascinating to see how this person was mutilated.”

                Jim grimaced.

                “Wonderful,” he said flatly.

                “The guy said when he got close, a bunch of birds flew off and that’s when he saw the body,” Harvey announced as he stood next to Jim.

                “This body has definitely been out here for about…sixteen hours, I would say,” Ed told them. “If you want any clues for the killer, you’ll have to hope he dumps another body soon, and that we’re informed of it sooner.”

                Jim frowned.

                “So we’re just supposed to hope this guy kills again?” he demanded. Harvey removed his hat and scratched his head.

                “Well, we don’t have anything to go on, so yeah. We’re just gonna have to wait,” he replied.

                “This doesn’t sit right with me,” Jim sighed. Harvey dropped a hand on his shoulder.

                “I agree, but we don’t have much of a choice,” he said. “Unless you wanna talk to Penguin? He has people working around here, right? Maybe he knows someone who knows someone who knows what happened.”

                Jim’s eyes narrowed.

                “You’re not implying _he_ had anything to do with this, are you?” he asked, crossing his arms. Harvey shrugged.

                “No. Just that he might get us a lead. You know the guy has ears and eyes everywhere in this city now,” he explained. Jim’s arms dropped back to his sides.

                “Yeah, true. I guess we should talk to him.”

 

* * *

 

                Oswald limped out of his office bathroom, having thrown up for the second time that day. He had no idea what was causing the sudden illness, but it had been going on for three days now. Oswald sighed and slumped at his desk.

                There was a knock at the door, and after Oswald told them to come in, Gabe lumbered in.

                “Boss, there’s somethin’…..Boss? Are you okay?” the henchman asked, brows furrowed. Oswald waved his hand dismissively.

                “Yes, I’m fine. Though I must have a word with the chef here. I think he might be using something rancid in his cooking,” he replied leaning forward to work through the papers on his desk.

                “If you think you got food poisoning, then shouldn’t you go to a doctor?” Gabe asked carefully, not wanting to upset his boss.

                Oswald sighed and rubbed his temples.

                “It isn’t that simple, Gabe. I can’t just go to a regular doctor without risking being arrested,” he explained. Gabe nodded.

                “Yeah, I know, Boss. But I know someone you could go to. He’s pretty good and he won’t snitch on you,” he replied. Oswald considered it for a few moments. He _was_ annoyed by the random sickness, and he needed to be in top condition so as not to appear weak to his subordinates.

                “Very well, Gabe. Go call him,” Oswald said finally.

 

                Later that day, Oswald found himself following Gabe down some alleyways and into a very rundown looking building. The tapping of his umbrella echoed off the plaster-cracked walls of the narrow hallway that lead to a stairway. They descended into a second, more dimly lit hallway with a single door at the end.

                Gabe knocked on the door rhythmically and a few seconds later, the slot in the door opened and a pair of dark eyes peered out.

                “Oh, it’s you.” There was a click and the door swung open. “Come on in.”

                Oswald, eyes narrowed and grip on his umbrella tightening, limped into the room beyond.

                The room was spacious, though a medical examination table and other devices Oswald knew nothing about took up most of it. A buzzing, flickering neon light barely lit the entirety of the room, leaving much of the corners shrouded in shadow.

                “You must be Mr. Cobblepot, then?” asked a man with blonde hair that was graying at the temples stepped forward, extending a hand. “I’m Dr. Brams.”

                Oswald eyed the doctor suspiciously, though he smiled politely and shook his hand.

                “Indeed I am. A pleasure to meet you. Gabe told me you would be able to help?” he replied, glancing briefly towards the larger man who was standing off to the side. Dr. Brams adjusted his glasses and smiled toothily.

                “Yes, of course. I’ll need to check your weight and blood pressure first,” he said, leading Oswald over to a scale. Oswald did as he was asked with little annoyance.

                “Please, sit, and tell me what ails you,” Dr. Brams insisted, gesturing to the examination table as he pulled out the metal step from beneath it.  Oswald, though he thought this was wholly unnecessary, sat on the table and let his umbrella rest against it within arm’s reach. Dr. Brams grabbed a clipboard and a pen and looked expectantly at him.

                “I’ve been sick for the past three days now. It seemingly started out of no-where, though I’m tempted to say it might be mild food poisoning,” Oswald explained, watching the doctor scribble notes.

                “Can you be more specific about your sickness? Are you only throwing up or are there other symptoms?” Dr. Brams asked, peering at Oswald over the tops of his glasses. Oswald sighed and thought about it.

                “I’ve been nauseous mostly - the actual vomiting only started three days ago - and tired.  But then I’m busy so I supposed being tired isn’t so unusual,” he replied as Dr. Brams dutifully noted it all down. “And, thinking about it now, my temper his been shorter than normal.”

                Dr. Brams finished writing and looked Oswald over briefly.

                “Hmm…Have you eaten anything strange? Or been in contact with anyone sick?” he inquired. Oswald shook his head.

                “No, but that couldn’t mean something wasn’t contaminated,” he said. “And no, I have not been in contact with anyone ill.”

                “Actually, Boss. I talked to the chef. All his ingredients are fresh, like you wanted,” Gabe spoke up. Oswald frowned. It’s possible his chef was lying, but unlikely. His employees knew it was better to just tell him the truth than to lie – he always found out if they were lying anyway.

                Dr. Brams tapped his pen against the clipboard as he considered other options.

                “Do you have depression?”

                “No.”

                “…When was the last time you were intimate? Did you use proper protection?” he asked casually, as though those weren’t incredibly personal questions Oswald would rather _not_ discuss in front of others. Oswald’s feelings must have been apparent on his face because Dr. Brams continued, “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

                Oswald’s fingers twitched and he pointedly looked at the ground.

                “It’s been about two and half weeks. No, they didn’t use protection,” he told the doctor through gritted teeth. Dr. Brams nodded and gave a non-judgmental smile.

                “Do you know if they were clean? If you don’t, we’ll need to check for STDS,” he said. Oswald could feel the heat in his cheeks.

                “I don’t know. I imagine they are, but I can’t be sure,” he replied. Dr. Brams wrote a couple more things on his clipboard and Oswald fidgeted more. “Gabe, wait outside.”

                “Yes, Boss.”

 

                After the tests were complete, and Oswald felt thoroughly embarrassed, Dr. Brams looked confused.

                “Well, it would seem you don’t have any STDS, which is very lucky,” he said. After a moment Dr. Brams looked Oswald over again. “I mean no offense by my next question, but considering things as they are now…Are you a transman?”

                Oswald blinked owlishly. He had not been expecting that question.

                “No, I’m not,” Oswald replied. Dr. Brams stared at him for a few seconds.

                “I’ll need you to please put this on,” he said eventually, grabbing a hospital gown, “and to lay down on the table.”

                Oswald took the gown, scowling the entire time, and made his way behind the changing screen Dr. Bram pointed out. Once changed, Oswald limped back over to the table and lay down as instructed.

                “Tell me if you feel any pain,” Dr. Bram said as he pressed down on Oswald’s stomach. Though it was unpleasant, it wasn’t painful, so Oswald remained silent. Dr. Brams moved down. And down. Then stopped. He frowned as he pressed his hands against Oswald’s lower abdomen. “How strange.”

                “What?” Oswald asked snappily. Dr. Brams raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t respond to Oswald’s tone.

                “I’m not sure. I want to perform an ultrasound, is that alright?” he requested as Oswald sat up.

                “If it will tell you what’s wrong with me, then fine,” Oswald agreed. Dr. Bram nodded.

                “Alright, then you may get dressed. I’ll get you some water. How long ago did you eat?” he questioned as Oswald stood and went to get dressed.

                “Four hours ago,” Oswald replied, not bothering with his tie and coat.

                “Good. Here,” Dr. Bram said, handing over a large glass of water as Oswald stepped out from behind the screen. Oswald accepted the water and sat back down on the table.

 

                Two tall glasses of water later and Oswald was hoping he could get to a bathroom soon. He removed his shirt and lay back on the table as Dr. Brams got the gel ready.

                “How do you have all this if you aren’t a legal doctor?” Oswald asked curiously. Dr. Brams looked at him out the corners of his eyes.

                “I have my ways,” was all he said in explanation. “Now, this will be uncomfortable, but it hopefully won’t last long. Also, you’ll have to move your pants down a bit.”

                Oswald, blushing once again, did as he was told. Dr. Bram spread the gel over Oswald’s lower abdomen and picked up some medical device. The doctor pressed the device down - hard. Oswald grimaced as the thing was moved around, pushing painfully into his guts.

                Dr. Brams didn’t say a word, though he made hums of interest or confusion here and there. Then he stopped.

                “Well, this is strange indeed,” Dr. Brams muttered with a frown. The device moved a little more and before Oswald could ask _what_ was strange, Dr. Brams’ eyes widened and he sucked in a breath of surprise.

                “What? What is it?” Oswald demanded, trying to see the screen Dr. Brams was looking at. Dr. Brams ignored him and went to his computer. After quickly hitting some buttons he glanced at Oswald.

                “I suggest you use the restroom before I explain to you what I found,” Dr. Brams said, his tone and expression unreadable. Oswald wasn’t about to argue with that and quickly slid off the table and shuffled to the bathroom.

                When Oswald returned, Dr. Brams was staring at the screen once again with a look of fascination.

                “So, what did you find? I don’t have cancer or a tumor do I?” Oswald inquired, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt. Dr. Brams shook his head.

                “No, but I want to know one more thing before I tell you what I found,” he said. “Did you have any invasive surgeries around two and half to three weeks ago?”

                Oswald frowned.

                “No….Wait….I was in the Arkham infirmary. Unconscious. Are you saying someone stole an organ from me or something!?” he demanded, suddenly furious. Oswald should have known when he found that odd scar. But there wasn’t really anything to be done about it. Especially not now.

                “No, not at all. In fact I’m thinking the opposite,” Dr. Brams replied, annoyingly cryptic. Oswald’s eye twitched.

                “What is _that_ supposed to mean?” he asked irritably.  Dr. Brams turned to him.

                “It means, I think someone implanted a uterus within your body, because there’s no other way for you to have one,” he explained. Oswald blinked.

                “What?”

                “Not only that. But…well, there’s no delicate way of putting this…”

                “ _What_?”

                “You appear to be pregnant, Mr. Cobblepot.”


	7. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions 

 

                Oswald stared at Dr. Brams, unsure if he had heard him correctly.

                “I’m sorry, _what_?” he asked. “You…You can’t be serious.”

                Dr. Brams beckoned him over.

                “I am. Come look at the ultrasound,” he replied. Oswald hesitantly limped over and peered at the screen.

                “That’s not possible…”

                “I would normally agree with you, but there’s proof right here. I can’t say I understand how it happened, other than it would seem someone with a medical or scientific background figured out how to implant a working uterus into your body,” Dr. Brams said. “Though why they would want to, I have no clue.”

                Oswald couldn’t stop staring at the screen. He wanted to believe it was a mistake – it shouldn’t be possible under any circumstances. But Dr. Brams was right. Oswald turned away, hand clasped over his mouth like he was about to be sick.

                “You should sit down,” Dr. Brams told him, placing a hand on Oswald’s shoulder and leading him back to the medical table. Oswald sat numbly, trying to process the information.

                He sat in silence for some time before finally being able to talk.

                “What do I do?” Oswald asked, voice small.

                “That’s up to you. The pregnancy so far doesn’t seem to be hurting you, so you have some options. You can have an abortion, or you can go through with the pregnancy and decide what to do with the child after,” Dr. Brams explained. “Though I’d suggest that either way, once the baby is out that the uterus be removed.”

                Oswald took a deep breath and looked around, as though hoping to find a solution somewhere in the room. Finding none he closed his eyes and thought hard. This was something he’d never expected to have to consider.

                On the one hand, the life he led was not one for a child. Not only could they be killed, but they could be used against him were an enemy to find out about them. He had tried to protect his mother from his life and that hadn’t worked…And how would he raise them? Even if he weren’t a mob boss, he still ran the night club and was often busy. Oswald would of course love them, but that wouldn’t make up for the fact that their life would be a difficult one.

                But could he really go through with abortion? Oswald would never again have the chance to have a child of his own – and Jim’s child at that! He inwardly flinched. This was Jim’s child too. Oswald couldn’t make that decision on his own. Not without feeling guilty, anyway. But how would Jim react to this? He didn’t want to be like Dr. Thompkins and just spring this pregnancy on Jim and expect Jim to be with him.

                Well, maybe he didn’t have to go through with abortion. Adoption was a possibility. It would be the best option, especially if Jim didn’t want to have anything to do with them.

                “…I’ll go through with the pregnancy,” Oswald said at last, looking Dr. Brams in the eye.

                “Very well. But you do have about twenty-one weeks to change your mind, just so you know. Since this is a very unusual pregnancy, I’d like to see you once every two weeks to start with,” the doctor replied. “I’d advise you to avoid stressful situations. At the very least, try to keep them to an absolute minimum. You should also eat more – well, I’m sure you’ll want to soon enough, but still.”

                Oswald stood.

                “I’ll do my best,” he said, though avoiding stress was highly unlikely. Dr. Brams nodded.

                “I recommend talking with the father of the baby, but that is, of course, up to you,” he added. “Would you like a copy of the ultrasound? That might make explaining things easier.”

                Oswald hesitated. He both did and didn’t want to tell Jim.

                “Fine, I’ll take the pictures just in case,” Oswald agreed and watched Dr. Brams print them out. He took the scans and pulled on his coat.

                “I’ll see you in two weeks then, Mr. Cobblepot,” Dr. Brams said. Oswald gave a short nod and left the room.

                “Is everything alright, Boss?” Gabe asked as Oswald hobbled past him towards the stairs. Oswald didn’t reply; was everything alright? He didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

                  Jim had been parked outside Oswald’s club in the dark, waiting for Oswald to return. When he saw his car pull up and Oswald get out, Jim made his way over. Oswald and Gabe quickly spotted him.

                  “Jim! What are…What can I do for you?” Oswald asked, smile a little too bright. Jim noticed Gabe was glaring at him for some reason.

                  “I came to talk to you about something, but maybe now’s not a good time? Are you okay?” Jim replied, looking Oswald over. The smaller man nodded and headed for the door of his club.

                  “I’m perfectly fine, Jim. We can talk inside, it’s a bit cold out,” Oswald said, heading inside. Jim walked after him, followed closely by Gabe whose eyes he could feel boring into the back of his head. “My private quarters are above the club. That would be a less noisy place to talk if you’d prefer.”

                  “Uh, yeah. Sure,” Jim agreed as Oswald began to climb a set of stairs.

                  “Gabe, take care of things down here,” Oswald ordered, briefly glancing over his shoulder.

                  “Yes, Boss.”

 

                  When they entered Oswald’s apartment, Jim was a little taken aback by the décor - not that he really spent time imagining what Oswald’s apartment looked like. It was a respectable size, despite the large, ornate furniture. The dark wood, gold, and expensive stone made the place feel like it came from some gothic novel; that made the penguin paraphernalia a bit out of place.

                  “Please, make yourself comfortable, Jim,” Oswald said, gesturing towards the couch and chairs. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

                  Jim shook his head.

                  “No, thanks. Oswald, are you sure you’re okay? You seem nervous,” he replied, opting not to sit down – he didn’t plan on staying too long. Oswald’s lips pursed.

                  “Why do you keep asking that? When did you start caring how I am?” he demanded. Jim blinked, then frowned.

                  “We made that deal, remember? I’m trying to hold up my end and be a friend,” he replied, approaching the other man. Oswald looked conflicted.

                  “Right…I suppose I’m just not used to it…” he said, looking away. Jim came to a stop in front of him.

                  “You want to tell me what’s wrong then?” he asked. Oswald bit his lower lip before looking up into Jim’s eyes. Jim saw him step a bit closer.

                  “Jim…” Oswald started. He took a breath and reached out to touch Jim’s arm. “Jim...I want you to kiss me.”

                  Jim watched as a blush spread across Oswald’s pale cheeks after the declaration. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Oswald’s request. It was true they had done more, but Jim still wanted to blame that on being locked up. That reasoning wasn’t very convincing, however, when he was distracted by Oswald’s eyes.

                  “Okay.”

                  Before Oswald could respond, Jim pressed their lips together. After a second’s hesitation he felt Oswald relax and wrap his arms around Jim’s neck.  Jim cupped Oswald’s face with one hand and threaded the fingers of his other in his fluffy black hair. It wasn’t a frenzied kiss like the first time; this one was gentle and warm – the kind that caused a pleasant tingling sensation.

                  Jim gradually broke the kiss and looked down at Oswald. He opened his mouth as if to say something, changed his mind, and went back to kissing the shorter man. Jim felt Oswald’s hands move to the front of his shirt and suddenly he was being pulled through the apartment as the kiss intensified.

                  They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and partially removed clothing. Oswald moaned at every nip and kiss to his neck. Jim would probably never admit it, but he loved the sounds Oswald made. Finally done with removing their clothing, Jim kissed his way down the expanse of the other man’s body.

                  Jim could feel Oswald’s slender fingers weave their way into his short hair as he sucked a mark onto his bony hip.

                  “Jim…please…” Oswald gasped, gazing at him from beneath heavy lids.  Jim licked his lips and sat up.

                  “Right…yeah, okay,” he replied, looking around. Jim spotted a bottle of lotion on the bedside table and snatched it up. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, dropping the bottle on the bed a little ways away. Jim was momentarily distracted by the sight of Oswald spreading his legs for him, eyes wide and eager.

                  “I need you, Jim.”

                  That shouldn’t have been such a turn on, but it was. Jim settled properly between Oswald’s thighs, fingers dipping down to push into him. Oswald moaned softly and reached up to pull Jim down for another kiss.

                  Oswald was soon pushing himself down onto Jim’s fingers and Jim couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers free, much the disappointment of Oswald, and quickly slicked himself with lotion. Jim lined himself up and began to push in.

                  “AH! Jim…”

                  Oswald curled his good leg around Jim’s waist as Jim continued to thrust into Oswald with a deep groan of satisfaction. Jim finally stilled and waited for Oswald to adjust. Oswald was tight and hot around him and Jim was sure he could easily become addicted to this.

                  “Fuck…” he panted, bowing forward over Oswald.

                  “Please,” Oswald whimpered in response. A chuckle escaped Jim’s lips. He braced one hand beside Oswald’s head, while the other gripped his hip. Jim pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, causing them both to moan.

                  Jim wanted to hold back and go slow, but when had he ever had restraint when it came to Oswald? However, he didn’t worry too much, as Oswald’s mewling and wanton moans let him know the smaller man didn’t mind at all. Oswald was writhing in pleasure beneath him and Jim couldn’t help but watch even as his thrusts became more erratic.

                  “More…Jim!” Oswald begged, hands roaming over Jim’s broad back and shoulders as he thrust his hips back to meet Jim’s. Jim grabbed Oswald’s thigh to push his leg up higher so he could drive deeper into him.

                  The sound of Oswald gasping his name over and over again was what sent Jim over the edge. Distantly he heard Oswald’s cry of completion as Jim rode out his orgasm. When he returned to Earth, Jim carefully pulled out and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

                  “Jim…that was…beyond words,” Oswald murmured, blinking slowly as he came back to himself. Jim wasn’t sure how to respond, exactly, so he merely nodded. Gradually he stood and made his way to the bathroom.

                  After cleaning them both up with a wash cloth, Jim settled in the plush bed that seemed to have a million and one pillows. He looked over at Oswald and moved over. Jim coaxed Oswald onto his side and spooned up behind him.

                  “Mmmh. Good night, Jim,” Oswald yawned.

                  “…’night.”

 

* * *

 

                Sunlight drifted through the heavy gold curtains, landing on Oswald’s face and causing his nose to scrunch in annoyance. He yawned and turned his head away as he opened his eyes. Pushing away the pillow that he had grabbed and clung to at some point during the night, Oswald shifted and sat up.

                Disappointment washed over him when Oswald noticed his bed was empty. Jim had left, though why Oswald had expected differently he didn’t know. Anger swiftly replaced his displeasure and he threw a pillow across the room with a shout.

                How dare Jim just fuck him and leave!? Oswald’s nostril’s flared and his hands balled into fists. He should have known better. Just because it seemed as though Jim actually cared last night…

                A piece of paper sitting on his nightstand caught Oswald’s eye. He picked it up and quickly wiped the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

                “Oswald, I didn’t want to wake you but I had to get to work. Sorry. I’ll talk to you soon. Jim,” Oswald read, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He laughed a little at himself and stood – ignoring the sting in his backside. Jim hadn’t run off. But did that mean Jim could actually _want_ a relationship with him?

                Maybe Oswald could tell Jim about the baby after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! The writing bug has bitten! ...Anyway, I wanted to pose a question to my readers. I personally would be fine with the baby being either a boy or a girl, so I need some help making up my mind. Which would you prefer? :P


	8. Baby Blues

Baby Blues

 

                A new body had been found and it had been nearly five weeks since the first. Jim hated that someone else was dead, but was glad that they now had something to go on.

                “It looks like you got to this body soon enough this time, Detectives,” Ed remarked, standing off to the side as Lee looked over the corpse.

                “Great. Maybe we can actually get some clues this time,” Harvey said. He gave Jim a look. “Since Penguin wasn’t at all helpful.”

Jim frowned.

                “I can’t control that. Besides, maybe he’ll have found something out after actually paying attention to the case now,” he suggested, knowing full well Oswald was doing no such thing since he didn’t even know of the case.

                Harvey shrugged.

                “Maybe,” he agreed half-heartedly.

                “Ed, there’s something strange in here. What do you think?” Lee asked, seemingly having decided that since Ed would try to examine it on his own anyway he might as well help.

                Ed, grinning from ear to ear, hurried over to poke and prod at the body.

                “Intriguing…Is that…is that a second heart?” he babbled, ignoring the blood spurting onto the apron he was wearing. “That is amazing. Two hearts! And it looks like they both worked! …Momentarily anyway.”

                “Whoa, wait, what? Two hearts?” Harvey asked, peering over at the body and immediately recoiling with a grimace. Ed nodded, still beaming.

                “It seems that one was implanted a little before this man died. I’m guessing whoever did the procedure was hoping he would live,” he explained as Lee took samples from both hearts. Jim’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

                “So, what, the guy we’re looking for just took someone else’s heart and stuck it in there with the victim’s?” he clarified. 

                “I’ll let you know what information we can get about the hearts when I can,” Lee told Harvey.

                “And I’m already working on examining for fingerprints, hairs, skin, etc.,” Ed added, smiling at both Harvey and Jim. “I’m sure there will be useful clues this time.”

                Jim was about to leave when something on the body caught his attention. He walked over to the examination table and tried to get a better look at the mark on the man’s chest.

                “Those scars there…they look familiar,” Jim said. Ed and Lee exchanged glances before looking more closely to where Jim was pointing.

                “Why is that, Detective?” Ed asked curiously. Jim shook his head and tried to remember why those marks looked familiar. Then it came to him. Low on Oswald’s stomach had been similar scars. At the time he hadn’t thought much of it, but now…

                “I think Cobblepot might have had some scars on him,” he said, not really wanting to go into detail. Lee, though she still refused to look at him, frowned.

                 “So, I’m thinking we should pay Penguin a visit,” Harvey insisted as they left the room. Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

                “Since when have you been so eager to talk to him?” he asked. Harvey held up his hands.

                “I don’t. Believe me, I can’t stand the little shit. But you said he has the same scars, so why wouldn’t we talk to him about it?” he replied with a huff. Jim sighed.

                “Fine,” he relented.

 

                Jim and Harvey were eventually allowed into Oswald’s club by a very annoyed looking Gabe. Jim didn’t know why he seemed to dislike him more than before, but he didn’t dwell on it.

                “Boss, the detectives are here,” Gabe announced. Oswald, who had been working on some papers at the bar, looked up with a polite smile.

                “Detectives, what can I do for you today?” he greeted, standing and shuffling over.

                “A body has been found with a second heart inserted into his chest. While looking at the body, I noticed there were scars on it. They looked like some that you had,” Jim explained quickly. He could sense that Oswald was not exactly happy – not that he could blame him. Jim hadn’t talked to him since _that night_ and Oswald probably assumed he wanted to forget it had happened.

                “Oh?” Oswald replied, eyes darting away from them. “Two hearts? That’s…odd.”

                Harvey snorted.

                “You could say that again. So, you have any ideas on who could have done this?” he asked. Oswald glanced at Jim, then looked away again.

                “I can’t say I know who did it, though I would suggest checking the doctors and nurses at Arkham,” he told them. Oswald looked up and his eyes narrowed at them. “Now, I’m quite busy. So, please do excuse me detectives.”

                Jim watched as Oswald picked up his papers from the bar and limped away.

                “Well, at least we have _something_ to go on,” Harvey said.

                “Yeah,” Jim agreed. He would have to come back and speak to Oswald privately.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald’s mood did not improve throughout the day. In fact it got worse. Not only could he not stop thinking about Jim, he had noticed that he was just beginning to put on weight. He was paranoid that someone would notice, and though the chances of anyone knowing the cause was impossible it still was setting him on edge. Not only that, but his already poor self-image was crumbling even more.

                Oswald felt a bit bad for Gabe, who was taking his mood swings rather well considering the number of times he’d snapped at him over nothing. He sighed as he looked himself over in his bathroom mirror. Anyone who didn’t know he was pregnant wouldn’t even notice a difference. But he did.

                He limped out of the bathroom and got ready for bed. As Oswald settled into his bed, making sure his pillows were properly arranged, his thoughts wandered right back to Jim. He wanted to tell Jim about the baby, but should he? Jim hadn’t contacted him after their night together, so he most likely regretted what they had done.

                Oswald gave a frustrated sigh and covered his eyes with his hands. He’d never thought about the possibility of kids before. Since he’d never dated anyone it hadn’t exactly been a required thought. _This would all be so much easier if Jim knew_ , he thought, wiping away the tears that had annoyingly decided to show up – damned mood swings. _Then he could help me decide what to do about all this._

 

* * *

 

                Jim’s hands were clenched by his sides as he walked with Harvey through the badly lit hallways of Arkham Asylum. The guards out front had given them a hard time at first seeing as Jim had been an escaped convict, but eventually let them in. Jim just wanted to question the staff in the infirmary and leave as soon as possible.

                They entered the infirmary and Jim was instantly looking for anyone remotely suspicious. Harvey, meanwhile, sauntered over to a pretty young nurse who was helping an older nurse tend to a patient.

                “Excuse me, I’m Detective Bullock, and that guy over there is my partner, Detective Gordon. We were hoping you could answer some of our questions,” Harvey requested politely, causing the younger nurse to eye him suspiciously.

                “About what?” the older nurse asked, moving to stand beside her co-worker with her hands on her hips.

                “Are there doctors here that perform any surgeries?” Jim asked, walking over. The younger nurse looked him over and smiled sweetly. Harvey frowned.

                “There’s one. But he’s not in today,” she replied. Jim noticed her change in demeanor and gave a half smile that looked more like a grimace.

                “Can we see his files?” he inquired.

                “Beth here can show you to his office,” the older nurse said, turning from them. The younger nurse, Beth, grinned and nodded.

                “This way, please,” she said, heels clicking against the tiled floor.

                Jim and Harvey followed her to a small but neat office. It looked like it was barely used, which Jim found odd. There were no personal effects on the desk or shelves and the room had a very sterile quality to it.

                “What is it you hope to find?” Beth asked, watching them avidly as they began to search.

                “Evidence,” Harvey grumped, rummaging through a filing cabinet. Jim looked through the doctor’s desk, but found nothing useful.

 

                “Well, that’s just peachy. We’ve found absolutely freakin’ nothing!” Harvey complained after an hour of searching the office.

                “Uh, Beth, was it?” Jim started. Beth nodded. “Will you let us know when the doctor gets back? We’d like to talk to him still.”

                “Of course, Detective Gordon,” Beth replied, leading them out of the office.

                “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim followed Gabe to Oswald’s office. He regretted taking so long to talk to the other man and hoped Oswald wasn’t too furious with him.

                When they got to the end of the hallway, Gabe knocked on the wooden door.

                “Come in,” was the slightly annoyed response from inside. Gabe opened the door and stepped inside.

                “Detective Gordon’s here to talk to you, Boss,” he informed, letting Jim by.

                Oswald looked up from where he sat behind his large mahogany desk, eyebrows arching.

                “Jim,” he said, shifting a little as thought debating whether he ought to stand or not. “What a surprise. Gabe, leave us.”

                 Jim waited for the door to shut before approaching Oswald’s desk.

                “Look, I’m, uh…I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner,” he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck. Silence followed his apology as Oswald stared at him.

                “So…you don’t regret it then?” Oswald asked eventually, his tone not giving Jim any clue as to how Oswald was feeling. Jim’s hands moved to rest on his hips.

                “No, I don’t. I thought I might, honestly, but…” he trailed off. “…Point is, I don’t regret it.”

                Oswald smiled and stood.

                “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that,” he said, moving around the desk so he could stand in front of Jim.

                Jim was pretty sure the way Oswald was looking at him gave him a pretty good idea of just how happy Oswald was. Jim cupped Oswald’s face and kissed him soundly, hoping that would prove to Oswald that he meant what he said in case the smaller man had any doubts.

                When Jim pulled back, Oswald was blushing and smiling shyly. However, Oswald’s smile slowly disappeared, replaced by a look of apprehension.

                “Jim, I have something important I need to tell you. It’s…hard to explain,” Oswald said softly.

                Jim’s brows furrowed.

                “What is it?” he asked. Oswald bit his lower lip and looked away.

                “I don’t know if you’ll believe me. I know you think I’m a liar,” he hedged. Jim gently turned Oswald’s face back towards him.

                “Just tell me,” he insisted, locking eyes with Oswald. Oswald gazed back at him, clearly attempting to gauge what Jim’s response would be. His eyes shut and he sighed.

                “Jim. It was unbelievable to me when I first found out, but I promise that what I’m going to tell you is the truth,” Oswald said, looking at him once more. “Jim, I’m…I’m pregnant.”

                Jim stared at Oswald.

                “What?”

                “I’m pregnant. About seven weeks pregnant, to be exact.”

                Jim blinked owlishly. He couldn’t be hearing Oswald correctly. Maybe he hadn’t gotten enough sleep lately and was hallucinating. Maybe the hotdog Harvey had bought him earlier had drugs in it. Something was messing with him because Oswald could not have possibly just told him he was pregnant.

                “Jim…I have proof! I can prove I’m telling you the truth,” Oswald said, his voice quavering as he limped back around his desk. He quickly returned with pictures in his hands that he held out to Jim.

                Jim, numbly, took the pictures and looked down at them.

                “These are…” he mumbled, sifting through them.

                “Ultrasounds. If you still don’t believe me, I have another appointment in two weeks and you can come with me,” Oswald babbled, eyes frantic.

                Jim let out the breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. He really had no choice but to believe Oswald. There was no way Oswald would come up with a lie like this – it was absurd! And what would he even hope to accomplish by lying about being pregnant? He believed Oswald, but he had no idea how to feel about that.

                 Jim handed the pictures back.

                “I…I have to go,” he said. Jim turned and hurried from the room, not missing the look of heartbreak in Oswald’s watery eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for leaving it on a cliff hanger before Valentines. I hope you don't hate me too much for it. :P


	9. Heartbreak and Heartbeat

Heartbreak and Heartbeat

 

                Jim was distracted. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the case, he couldn’t not think about what Oswald had told him. He knew he really _should_ be taking time to properly think about it and decide what to do, but not dealing with his problems was his go-to response. 

                He shook his head, frowning, and went back to trying to pay attention to the crime scene of the latest victim. Jim and Harvey had split up to cover more ground, but so far Jim had found nothing useful in the dark alleyway. This particular victim had, according to Ed, an extra liver and an extra lung. Jim really wanted to know what this criminal was trying to accomplish with these strange experiments.

                “What ‘cha doing?” asked a sing-song voice from above. Jim nearly had a heart attack, though he hid it well. Glancing up, he spotted Selina Kyle dangling casually from a fire-escape.

                “Looking for clues. Selina you shouldn’t be here, this is a crime scene,” Jim scolded. Cat dropped down and shrugged.

                “Yeah, yeah,” she replied, unconcerned. “I’ve been here for a bit. Actually, since I noticed you moping around I decided to see what was up. Boyfriend troubles?”

                Jim balked.

                “What?”

                Cat smirked.

                “Ya know, _Penguin_?” she clarified, tone condescending as she leaned against the brick wall of a building. Jim frowned.

                “Why would you think that we – you know what? Never mind. Just get out of here,” he snapped. Cat laughed.

                “You know he talked about you during meetings - a _lot_. It got kind of annoying,” she said, grinning as Jim’s irritation grew. “Kept complaining about how you weren’t all that nice to him though. Why is that?”

                Jim glared at her.

                “What’s your point? Or are you just bothering me for fun?” he demanded. Cat shrugged.

                “Mostly it’s fun seeing you get all pissy, but I’m actually curious too,” she replied, hands on her hips. “I mean, you like the guy, yeah?”

                Jim sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, trying to reign in his frustration with the teenaged thief.

                “He’s a criminal,” he said, evading the question. Besides, things were more complicated now – not that he’d be sharing that with Selina.

                “So? I am too and yet here we are chatting like pals,” Cat countered, poking Jim in the side. Jim shook his head.

                “You’re still young and can change. I’m not about to put a teenager behind bars,” he explained. Cat snickered.

                “Sure. Whatever you say,” she replied, climbing back up to the fire-escape. “Well, I’m bored so I’m gonna go. Have fun sorting out your feelings.”

                Jim watched Selina make her way to the rooftop and disappear. He really needed to stop getting advice from teens. 

 

* * *

 

                Oswald hobbled towards the door to his meeting room. He really didn’t want to deal with anything or anyone currently, but he didn’t have much choice. It had been some weeks since Jim had left and he should get over it – stress wasn’t good for the baby. But still, it hurt.

                He had hoped that Jim would have stayed. Talked about it with him. Maybe told him everything would be alright. That was apparently too much to ask for, though. Oswald took a deep breath, holding back the tears that wanted to start up again.

                As Oswald reached for the door handle, he froze.

                “…notice that he’s eating at every meeting?”

                “That explains why he’s getting fat.”

                There was a laugh.

                “Don’t let the Boss hear you saying that.”

                Oswald felt rage bubbling up inside. They were talking about him behind his back!

                The door slammed open and Oswald stormed inside. Those that were attending the meeting looked up, wide-eyed.

                “We should get the meeting underway as soon as possible. But first, there’s something I’d like to address,” Oswald snapped, picking up a shotgun on the way to his throne. He stopped and aimed the shotgun at the three who had been snickering at him. Panic was clear on all of their faces. “I don’t like people gossiping about me.”

                Three quick shots and their bodies slumped to the floor, blood soaking the rug.

                “Someone clean those up, then we’ll get started.”

               

                As much as Oswald tried to ignore what had happened, he couldn’t stop dwelling on the thought that his belly was getting more prominent and he would be unable to explain why which would lead to more people talking badly of him. It bothered him so much that, as he was leaving the meeting he turned to look at Gabe.

                “Gabe, _you_ don’t think I look fat do you?” Oswald asked, trying to keep the distress out of his voice. His henchman shook his head.

                “Of course not, Boss.”

                “Good.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim sat on the bench in the dimly lit locker room at the GCPD, head in his hands. He didn’t want to go to his empty apartment just yet. It was depressing and being completely alone with his thoughts for too long ended up either pissing him off or making him drink. Not that it was much better here, but at least there was some semblance of life outside the locker room and there was nothing alcoholic nearby.

                What made things just a bit more unbearable, was that Jim could have not been alone. He could have easily chosen to spend his night with Oswald, and yet he wasn’t. Because of his hang-ups about getting the other man pregnant.

                Jim grimaced and stood and began to pace. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn’t possible – that Oswald was lying or horribly mistaken – he knew it was the truth. And how was he supposed to react to that information? Jim hadn’t stayed with Lee and she was pregnant with his child too.

                With a snarl, Jim punched a locker. Immediately he regretted it and frowned down at his throbbing hand. How many times was he going to fuck things up for those he cared about?  How many times would he disappoint everyone? When would Oswald give up on him?

                Jim leaned his forehead against the cool metal of the locker and sighed. He didn’t deserve Oswald’s adoration. And yet, he wanted to try and make it up to the other. Because he was selfish. Jim was selfish and he knew it.

                Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone, Jim scrolled through his numbers until he found Oswald’s. He stared at it for a moment before hitting send.

                “…Jim?” came the hesitant response after a few rings.

                “Hey. I, uh, wanted to….Does the offer still stand? To go with you to your next doctor’s appointment?” Jim asked, eyes shut tight. There was silence for a few beats.

                “Yes. Yes, the offer still stands,” Oswald replied, the barest hint of hope tinting his voice. Jim released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

                “Good. Okay. When is it?”

                “Tomorrow…at three-fifteen. Are you sure you want to come?”

                “Yeah, I’m sure.”

                “Okay…Meet me at my club at two-forty.”

                Jim sighed inaudibly and frowned at himself in the mirror.

                “Oswald?”

                “Yes, Jim?”

                “I’m sorry. For running out like I did. I didn’t handle that well.”

                “…Thank you, Jim…I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

 

                Jim strode through the door of Oswald’s club a little later than planned. It was clear by the relieved sigh and small smile that Oswald had believed he wouldn’t show up.

                “Jim! You made it,” Oswald said, smiling brightly. Jim’s lips twisted into a sheepish half-smile.

                “Sorry I’m a bit late. Barnes was giving me a hard time,” he apologized. Jim couldn’t help but notice the distinct roundness of Oswald’s belly, but he quickly looked back up to the other man’s eyes.

                “It’s fine, Jim. We should go, though. I hate being late,” Oswald replied. Gabe handed Oswald his umbrella and they all left the club.

 

                The drive was filled with awkward silence and Jim was glad when they finally arrived at an abandoned looking building. Jim followed Oswald inside - Gabe close behind - and had to wonder how trustworthy the doctor Oswald had been seeing was. The hallway looked like it was close to falling apart and the railings to the stairs were broken in spots.

                When they came to a stop at the end of a long, narrow hallway, Oswald gave Jim a small smile before knocking on the metal door. Moments later a hatch in the door opened and eyes peered out at them.

                “I wasn’t expecting to see Detective Gordon with you, Mr. Cobblepot.”

                “He won’t arrest you, Dr. Brams. Right, Jim?” Oswald replied, turning to look at Jim.

                “No, I won’t arrest you,” Jim assured. He was eyed warily and the hatch slid closed. The door opened and Oswald led the way in to the room beyond. As soon as the door closed behind them Jim was approached by a blond man a little shorter than himself. “I am Dr. Brams.”

                Jim shook the offered hand.

                “Jim Gordon,” he replied needlessly. “I’m here because…well…”

                Oswald, apparently taking pity on Jim, interrupted.

                “He’s the father.”

                Dr. Brams eyebrows rose.

                “I see. That _is_ interesting…Well, Mr. Cobblepot, you should get ready,” he said, turning to Oswald who nodded.

 

                Jim couldn’t help but stare at the ultrasound. Seeing it in person made the whole thing a lot more real – and a lot more stressful. Especially now that he could see the actual shape of the baby. And then it moved.

                “Oh!”

                Jim looked at Oswald at the sound of the little gasp. Oswald was staring at the ultrasound as well, pale eyes wide and gleaming with…joy? Jim moved to stand a little closer when Oswald looked over at him with a smile.

                “Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” Dr. Brams asked and while Jim still felt hesitant it was clear that Oswald was excited by the prospect.

                “Yes, I want to hear it!” Oswald replied eagerly. Dr. Brams chuckled and got another device ready.

                “What is that?” Jim asked, eyeing the device. Dr. Brams glanced at him as he got it set up.

                “The fetal Doppler. It’ll allow us to hear the baby’s heartbeat,” he explained. Jim nodded and watched as Dr. Brams moved the Doppler around Oswald’s abdomen, trying to find the heartbeat.

_Thump-thump!_

                 “There it is,” Dr. Brams said as Oswald’s eyes grew even wider. Oswald looked down at his abdomen and then up at the screen, hand reaching out blindly for Jim. Jim held Oswald’s hand as they listened to their baby’s heartbeat and watched it shift on the screen.

                 “Wow,” was all Jim could think of to say.

                 “This is amazing…Jim! Isn’t this amazing?” Oswald babbled, unable to stop tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Jim felt himself smile unbidden at the absolute happiness Oswald was showing.

                 “Yeah. Yeah it is,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone looked at my search history, they would be very confused...  
> Anyway, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm so glad people are enjoying this fic. :3 I hope this chapter makes up for the ending of the last one. I needed to write something happy after all those new promos.


	10. Trust

Trust

 

                When they returned to Oswald’s club, he led Jim back to his office so they could talk in private. Oswald was once again optimistic, despite his many disappointments. Jim had seemed to accept things, and so Oswald would hope that that meant Jim would choose to be with him.

                “So…”Jim started awkwardly. Oswald waited patiently as Jim sorted out his thoughts. “Did you have a plan? For dealing with the baby when it’s…born?”

                Oswald sighed and turned to pour himself a glass of water – he’d much prefer wine but he wouldn’t put his baby at risk.

                “There are options. But I was hoping you might help me make that decision; after all, this is your baby as well,” he said. “I don’t think I can raise the baby by myself – but I won’t force you to help. Honestly, the best thing to do would probably to put them up for adoption. However…truthfully I don’t want to.”

                Jim’s brows furrowed and he put his hands on his hips.

                “It would be difficult to raise him or her. Our jobs would probably get in the way,” he said after a minute and Oswald nodded.

                “I know, Jim. But we could have help. Gabe knows I’m pregnant and I do trust him. I’m sure Ed would be trustworthy too. There must someone you know who you could trust with the information?” Oswald replied. “Such as - loath as I am to suggest it - Bullock?”

                An amused smile caught the corners of Jim’s lips at the thought and Oswald couldn’t help but laugh a little himself. Bullock’s reaction to the predicament would certainly be entertaining. But then Oswald’s smile faded. Jim still hadn’t given an answer.

                “I don’t know, Oswald,” Jim said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do we need to decide now?”

                Oswald looked at his shoes and shook his head.

                “Of course not, Jim. There’s still about six months,” he replied. There was a soft scuff of shoes against the rug and Oswald gave a start when Jim embraced him. “Jim?”

                A hand on his chin lifted his face so that Oswald was looking into Jim’s dark blue eyes.

                “Oswald…I’m not good at relationships. Of any kind. But I’ll try. For you and the baby,” Jim said softly, seriously. Oswald nodded, feeling a little speechless. Hesitantly, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jim’s cheek. When Jim didn’t push him away or get annoyed, Oswald sighed with relief and rested his forehead against Jim’s shoulder.

                “Jim. That means a lot,” he said, smiling a little even though Jim couldn’t see it. Oswald felt Jim stroke his hair and he closed his eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time.

                “Whatever happens later, right now you need to stay safe. I’d feel a lot better if you came to live with me,” Jim requested after a moment’s silence. Oswald looked up, eyes wide.

                “Really?” he asked.

                “Yes. The sooner the better.”

                Oswald smiled up at Jim as he was released.

                “I can gather my things now?” he suggested, eyes twinkling in excitement.

                “Alright. Here’s the address and I’ll meet you there,” Jim said, sending a quick text to Oswald’s phone. His eyes widened as Oswald pulled him down for a proper kiss.

                “Thank you, Jim,” Oswald murmured. He felt his heart flutter at the half-smile Jim gave him in response.

 

* * *

                 

                Jim and Gabe set the suitcases filled with Oswald’s clothes on the floor as soon as they made it into Jim’s apartment.

                “How many clothes do you have?” Jim complained, wondering if he even had enough room for them all. Oswald turned from his inspection of the room – it hadn’t been decorated since his last visit – and huffed.

                “A reasonable amount. I had to get some new ones tailored to fit over my belly,” he replied. “Thank you both for carrying them, by the way. I may have also packed some other things. Your decorating skills are seriously lacking, Jim.”

                Jim was too amused to be insulted. And it seemed Gabe was finding the situation just as funny, if the glare Oswald leveled at them was any indication.

                “If either you make some sort of nesting joke, I will shoot you both,” Oswald snapped, causing both their smiles to disappear rather quickly.

 

                Once Oswald had his things put away, he dismissed Gabe for the night. Jim had ordered take out, having explained his mediocre cooking skills, and they had settled on the couch to eat and watch TV.

                Jim set the empty plates on the coffee table and slid his arm around Oswald’s shoulders. Oswald twitched in surprise before relaxing and leaning into his side.

                “This is nice,” he commented carefully.

                “Yeah,” Jim agreed, looking down at Oswald with a small smile. Oswald smiled back and Jim found himself unable to stop from kissing him.

                Their lips brushed against each other – feather-light at first. Shifting into a better position, Jim cupped Oswald’s cheek and coaxed him closer. The feeling of Oswald’s nose poking into his cheek had Jim smiling against his lips.

                “Jim,” Oswald murmured, pulling back from the kiss to look up at him. “Please, tell me…do you really want me in your life? I know we can’t have a normal relationship, I’m not stupid – but do you want a relationship at all?”

                Jim could see the worry in Oswald’s eyes and his chest tightened with guilt. He supposed from Oswald’s perspective it seemed like Jim was just using him, and maybe at first he had been.

                “I don’t know how well things’ll work out, but, yeah. I want you in my life, Oswald,” Jim confessed, dropping his hand to rest on Oswald’s hip. Oswald’s sweet smile was all Jim need to see to know he wouldn’t regret that decision.

                Jim couldn’t help but smile himself as Oswald pressed a kiss to his cheek.

                “Good. I’m glad,” Oswald purred, kissing Jim again.

                After a moment or two, Jim stood, pulling Oswald up with him. He led Oswald to the bedroom before slowly undressing him and lowering him to the bed. As each inch of skin was gradually revealed, Jim lavished it with kisses until eventually Oswald was completely naked. Jim hurriedly stripped himself and settled between Oswald’s legs. Oswald pulled him down to press their lips together eagerly. Jim sucked on his bottom lip before trailing kisses down Oswald’s chin, neck, and chest.

                “Jim,” Oswald sighed, long fingers brushing through Jim’s hair as Jim shifted lower to kiss the baby bump. As Jim pressed gentle kisses to Oswald’s belly, he reached down to fondle him. Oswald moaned and arched his back in pleasure.  

                “You’re really sensitive,” Jim commented, watching Oswald bite his lip.

                “I-ah! I think it’s the pregnancy,” Oswald moaned breathily, gripping Jim’s shoulders. Jim kissed his way back up to Oswald’s lips. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. Jim made a noise of surprise as Oswald rolled them over and straddled his waist.

                “Oswald, doesn’t that hurt your leg?” Jim asked, running his hand up and down Oswald’s back.

                “It’s fine, Jim,” Oswald assured him.

                “If you’re sure?”

                “I am. I just wanted to try this position. Is that alright?”

                “Yeah, that’s fine,” Jim said, stroking his hands over Oswald’s thighs as the smaller man bent to kiss him adoringly. He coated his fingers in lube and gently worked them into Oswald. Jim watched as Oswald’s head tipped back, eyes fluttering shut and mouth forming a small ‘oh’ of pleasure.

                Oswald quickly grew impatient, however, and tugged at Jim’s wrist. Getting the hint, Jim removed his fingers and held onto Oswald’s waist as he shifted into position. Jim groaned as Oswald stroked him a couple of times before sinking down onto his cock with a loud moan.

                Jim caressed Oswald’s hips as he waited for the other to adjust.

                “ _Ahh_ …Jim…I missed this,” Oswald panted, gazing at him with heavily lidded eyes.

                “Me too,” Jim replied with a smile, grabbing a handful of Oswald’s ass and causing him to gasp and his cheeks and nose to turn pinker than they already were.

                Oswald planted his hands on Jim’s chest and pushed himself up, then slid back down with a keen. He repeated the motion a few times, getting used to it. Jim grunted and rolled his hips up into Oswald’s tight heat. Oswald cried out, digging his short nails into Jim’s chest. 

                Jim could stare into Oswald’s pale eyes for hours, especially when they were fixed on him in such an affectionate way as Oswald rose and fell steadily in his lap. Oswald, in the throes of passion, could only be described as, “…beautiful.”

                Oswald’s eyes widened and he froze. Jim thrust up and Oswald came hard, shouting Jim’s name.

                “ _Fuck_ …Oswald,” Jim growled, rocking into Oswald as he too was pushed over the edge. Oswald whimpered and slumped forward to rest against Jim’s chest. Finding it a bit too uncomfortable due to his belly, he soon got off Jim and flopped beside him on his side.

                “Jim, did you mean it?” Oswald asked after a moment. Jim rolled over and wrapped his arms around Oswald.

                “Yeah, I meant it,” he replied, pulling Oswald closer. Jim could feel Oswald's smile against his neck and couldn't help but smile as well.

 

* * *

 

                “So, where’d you disappear to yesterday?” Harvey asked as he and Jim left the GCPD for their lunch break.

                “I had…things to do,” Jim replied warily. Harvey raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah, that doesn’t sound suspicious,” he remarked with a smirk. Jim sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

                “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said, getting into the line for the food truck that had parked nearby.

                “’cause you have such a vivid imagination, right?” Harvey retorted and Jim sighed.

                They bought their lunches and walked back towards the GCPD.

                “I’ll tell you, but only because I trust you not to say anything to anyone else,” Jim said finally. Harvey nodded. “This all sounds completely ridiculous….Well, uh, I’m kind of in a relationship. With Oswald.”

                Harvey stared at Jim, sandwich halfway to his mouth.

                “Excuse me?”

                Jim grimaced.

                “You heard me,” he replied, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

                “I’m not sure I did. Because I know you didn’t just tell me you’re in a relationship with Penguin,” Harvey said, frowning.

                “I did just tell you that. And that wasn’t even the unbelievable part,” Jim huffed. Harvey shook his head.

                “Oh no? So what? You gonna tell me he’s pregnant or some shit?” he asked snarkily. Jim stared at him. Harvey stared back. “You…No way...I was joking! Jim tell me you’ve suddenly become a really good comedian!”

                “It was hard for me to believe at first too. But I saw proof,” Jim replied. Harvey gaped at him.

                “…How? And don’t you dare be clever with me, I know how babies are made, but how!?” he demanded. Jim shrugged.

                “I don’t know the details. Just that it happened while we were in Arkham. That doctor we’ve been looking for? I think he’s the one that added a…well…you know,” he explained, giving up on his lunch and tossing it in a trashcan.

                The sounds of passing cars and the man shouting out orders from his food truck were all that could be heard for several moments.

                “So, uh, what’re you gonna do about this?” Harvey asked eventually. Jim shook his head.

                “We’re still figuring it out. But…I think we’re going to try and raise him or her,” he replied. “Oswald wants to. I’d like to, but I don’t know how good of an idea that actually is.”

                Harvey finished his sandwich and sighed.

                “Well, good luck with whatever you decide to do,” he said. “This whole thing is really weird, so you’re gonna need all the luck you can get.”

                Jim chuckled; he was right about being able to trust Harvey with this information.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald knocked on Ed’s door, trying to tamp down his nerves. He knew he could trust Ed, but still. The door swung open.

                “Mr. Penguin,” Ed greeted cheerily. “It’s been some time since we last saw each other. Please come in.”

                “Hello, Ed. And you don’t need to be so formal, you know that,” Oswald replied with a smile, stepping into Ed’s apartment and shrugging off his coat. He noticed Ed’s eyes flick down towards his belly and then away as he gestured for Oswald to sit.

                “I must admit, I was a bit surprised by your sudden call,” Ed commented. “Oh, forgive me, do you want something to drink?”

                “Yes, please. Water would be appreciated,” Oswald said as he sat on Ed’s couch. “I apologize for not contacting you sooner. Things have been rather hectic lately.”

                Ed handed Oswald a glass of water and sat beside him.

                “Yes, the GCPD has been busy as well. So, what did you want to talk about?” he inquired. Oswald turned the glass in his hands a few times before taking a sip.

                “I’m putting quite a bit of trust in you by telling you this, Ed. I hope I’m not wrong to do so,” Oswald began.

                “Of course you can trust me,” Ed assured. “We are friends after all.”

                Oswald smiled.

                “True. I’ll just say it outright, then,” he replied. “…I’m pregnant with Jim’s baby.”

                Ed blinked at him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally came up with a response.

                “What?”

                Oswald took another sip of water.

                “Jim and I are together. And through highly unusual means, I have found myself pregnant. With his child,” he explained. Ed nodded slowly.

                “Well…I suppose that explains…” Ed gestured at Oswald’s belly. “….I don’t suppose this has anything to do with the doctor Detectives Gordon and Bullock are looking for?”

                Oswald set the glass of water down.

                “I think so. Jim does too,” he replied. “So, do you believe me?”

                Ed gave a little laugh.

                “That would be quite the lie. And there would be no reason for it, so, yes I believe you,” he said. A grin spread across Ed’s face. “This is amazing in many ways! I’m very happy for you. Congratulations! And if you need my help in any way, don’t hesitate to ask.”

                Oswald beamed.

                “Thank you, Ed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but I hope you enjoyed this newest chapter! After the past couple episodes I think we all needed something positive. ^_^


	11. Happy Family

Happy Family

 

                Birds chirped happily in the budding trees, heralding the arrival of spring. Oswald found the musical sound uplifting as he limped through the graveyard. He came to a stop in front of a headstone and placed the bouquet of lilies in front of it.

                “Hello, mother,” Oswald said, voice quivering slightly. “I should have visited you sooner, but so much has happened…And I must admit I didn’t really know how to explain this new situation to you.”

                He rested his hands on his belly and sighed.

                “You remember that policeman friend I introduced you to? Jim Gordon? Well, he’s more than a friend. I wish I knew how you’d feel about that, but I assure you he’s good to me. Now anyway...So you don’t have to worry.” Oswald laughed awkwardly. “Not that that would stop you, I suppose. But there’s more news. Due to some unusual circumstances, I have found myself pregnant with Jim’s child. Gotham is truly a strange place because I’m sure something like this wouldn’t happen anywhere else…"

                Oswald felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He wondered how his mother would have reacted to this turn of events. Would she have been upset? Would she have acted like Oswald hadn’t said anything? Oswald wanted to believe she would have been happy.

                “Anyway, mother, I just thought you ought to know that you’re a grandmother now.”

 

* * *

 

                Jim trudged into the apartment and hung up his coat. It had been a long day, but he was home now. Jim didn’t know when he’d started thinking of this place as ‘home’, but he knew it had something to do with Oswald.

                Oswald was standing by one of the floor-to-ceiling windows but he’d turned a bit when he’d heard the door swing shut.

                “Welcome home, Jim,” he said, smiling sweetly as Jim approached and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

                “Thanks,” Jim replied, kissing Oswald chastely as his hands found the five month swell of Oswald’s belly. Suddenly Oswald gasped.

                “Whoa! What was that?” Jim asked, having felt what Oswald had just felt. Oswald looked down at his belly with wide eyes.

                “I…I think that was a kick,” he said, sounding awed. It happened again and they both grinned.

                “That was definitely a kick,” Jim agreed. Oswald laughed, though it was cut short by another kick.

                “Oh…That is an odd feeling,” he muttered, causing Jim to chuckle. “But amazing.”

                Soon, though, the baby settled down.

                “Hey, I wanted to tell you something.”

                Oswald turned in Jim’s arms and looked up at him.

                “Yes?” he prompted, resting his hands on Jim’s chest. “I’ve been thinking it over and…I want us to keep the baby. I know it will be difficult, but I can’t imagine giving them up.”

                Oswald’s eyes widened.

                “You mean it?” he asked and Jim nodded.

                “Yeah, I do,” Jim replied. Oswald beamed and wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

                Oswald sighed contentedly as he leaned back against Jim’s chest. Taking a bath was much better when it was with such handsome company. He smiled as Jim’s hands slid into the water and rubbed over his belly. At seven months, it was getting quite large and Jim seemed unable to keep his hands off it. Not that Oswald minded in the slightest.

                “Mmmh…that feels nice, Jim,” he murmured, tipping his head back against Jim’s shoulder. Jim leaned down to press a kiss to Oswald’s temple, getting a smile and a giggle in response. “By the way, have you been trying to come up with any names for the baby?”

                Jim nodded.

                “Yeah. It’d be easier if we knew the gender of the baby,” he replied. “But there are a couple I’ve been considering. What about you?”

                Oswald placed his hands over Jim’s and entwined their fingers.

                “I’ve been pondering a few,” he said, smirking a little. Jim raised an eyebrow at Oswald’s tone.

                “What names are you thinking?” he asked sounding bemused. Oswald grinned to himself before turning to look at Jim with a completely serious expression.

                “Jim, you sound like you don’t trust my naming abilities,” he remarked.

                “Um…”

                “Jim, you should trust me,” Oswald chided. “For example, I think Boris would be a wonderful name for a boy, don’t you? Or perhaps Bartholomew? Then again if we have a girl I think Eulalia or Lucretia could work.”

                The look Jim gave him was both confused and slightly horrified.

                “You…You’re not serious are you?” Jim asked. Oswald couldn’t keep a straight face any longer and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

                “No! No, of course not!” Oswald laughed. “You should have seen your expression, Jim!”

                Jim chuckled and shook his head.

                “Ha, ha. Very funny,” he replied, rolling his eyes. Oswald snickered and kissed his cheek.

 

* * *

 

                “How the hell did I get roped into this?” Harvey complained as he and Jim struggled with assembling the ornate wooden crib in the guest room that was slowly becoming the nursery.

                “You’re just that lucky I guess,” Jim chuckled, receiving a roll of the eyes from Harvey in response.

                “About as lucky as a black cat walking under a ladder after smashing a mirror,” Harvey grumbled.

                “Someone’s being dramatic,” Oswald remarked as he and Ed brought in the last of the stuffed animals they had bought. Harvey gave a derisive snort. “Now, Ed, I need your opinion on something.”

                Ed grinned.

                “How can I help?” he asked. Oswald fetched some paint swatches and held them out for his friend.

                “I’m not sure which shade of green would be best in here. I don’t want anything too overpowering, but it should be noticeable as well,” he said. “Personally I like the sage green and spring green best.”

                “Why green?” Jim piped up, trying to get the bars on the crib to move properly with little success. Oswald turned to him as Ed pondered the paint swatches.

                “Because, it’s a pleasing color that promotes growth and inspires a sense of safety,” he explained. Jim raised an eyebrow.

                “Uh, do colors really have that much impact?” he asked. Oswald huffed.

                “That is why _I_ am choosing the color. You have no sense of style nor do you understand the importance of color, Jim,” he sighed. Jim looked like he was about to protest, then changed his mind. Oswald gave a little laugh and kissed Jim’s cheek – much to Harvey’s annoyance.

                “I think spring green would be a good choice,” Ed interrupted.

                “Thank you, Ed. Your input is always appreciated,” Oswald told him with a smile, taking the paint swatch back.

 

                It was late when Jim found Oswald in the completed nursery. He was smiling faintly as he straightened out the penguin plushy that Harvey had given to them as a joke.

                “I think our kid will like that one the best,” Jim commented, walking over. Oswald laughed.

                “I hope so,” he replied, turning and giving Jim a kiss. Jim’s hands settled on Oswald’s hips as he returned the kiss.

                “Are you happy with the way the room turned out?” he asked after a moment, looking around himself. Oswald nodded.

                “Very. I want nothing but the best for our child and I think we’ve accomplished that,” he replied, smiling serenely. Slowly his smile faded and he turned to look at the empty crib. “I’m still concerned with what will happen after they’re born, however.”

                “I know. I am too. But we’ll keep them as safe as possible,” Jim assured, wrapping his arm around Oswald’s waist. Oswald rested his head on Jim’s shoulder.

                “Yes, we will,” he agreed.

 

* * *

 

                It had been a particularly inconvenient time when Oswald’s water broke. Gabe had tried to insist upon Oswald not handling any punishments of his employees but this one needed to be settled personally. Luckily it was as the man collapsed to the ground, dead, that it happened. Oswald dropped his gun, eyes wide.

                “Gabe! Drive me to Dr. Brams. NOW!” he ordered, trying to limp as quickly as possible to the car. Gabe picked him up instead – much to Oswald’s annoyance – and carried him to the car. As Gabe drove off Oswald called Jim.

 

                By the time Jim arrived Oswald was laying on the exam table as Dr. Brams readied the epidural.

                “Oswald, are you okay?” Jim exclaimed as he raced over. Dr. Brams stopped him.

                “Put on some scrubs, please,” he said, handing them to him.

                “Do I look like I’m alright!?” Oswald snarled before promptly swearing at the pain. Jim grimaced, he should have expected that. Once Jim had the scrubs on over his clothes he made his way to Oswald’s side. Immediately Oswald grabbed his hand.

                “Now, like we discussed, once the baby has been delivered I will remove the uterus,” Dr. Brams said, setting up the small screen over Oswald’s belly so he wouldn’t be able to see the C-section being performed.

                “Okay, fine. Get on with it,” Oswald snapped, gritting his teeth.

                Jim breathed a sigh of relief when the epidural kicked in and Oswald relaxed his grip on his hand. He noticed the worried frown on the smaller man’s face, however, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

                “It’s going to be fine, Oswald,” Jim reassured, shifting a bit to keep Oswald from seeing Dr. Brams getting started on the operation. Oswald gave a strained smile.

                “Just, keep talking to me. Please, Jim? I don’t want to think about what’s happening,” he asked and Jim nodded.

                “Harvey and Ed came with me. They’re outside waiting. Harvey’s been pretending not to care about seeing our baby,” he said with a chuckle and Oswald responded with a breathy laugh of his own. “I don’t think we have to worry about the baby’s safety. With the four of us around they’ll be perfectly safe.”

                Jim continued murmuring comforting words as Dr. Brams worked.

                The sound of a baby crying interrupted him and he turned to look. Dr. Brams held the baby in his arms and made quick work of cleaning them and removing the umbilical cord. Jim watched with wide eyes as the doctor brought over the tiny baby.

                “Congratulations. You have a daughter,” Dr. Brams said with a smile as Jim held his little girl for the first time. Jim turned to Oswald, grinning like an idiot.

                “We have a daughter,” he told him, leaning down to show Oswald their baby. Oswald’s eyes lit up.

                “A daughter…” he repeated, a smile quickly appearing as he looked at her. “When can I hold her?”

                Dr. Brams looked at them from over the screen.

                “Once I put the screen down, right now I’m stitching you back up,” he said. Oswald gave an impatient huff but he knew he had no choice but to wait.

 

                When Oswald finally got to hold his daughter he couldn’t stop smiling. She was the cutest baby ever he was sure of it.

                “She’s going to have your nose, I can tell,” Jim said with a chuckle. Oswald eyed him suspiciously and Jim quickly added, “That’s a good thing, I wasn’t making fun of you.”

                Oswald relaxed and kissed their daughter’s forehead, getting a little giggle out of her.

                “We have to name her,” he said and Jim nodded in agreement.

                “I think I have the perfect name for her,” Jim replied, smiling down at them.

                “Oh?”

                “What do you think about Trudy? Short for Gertrud?”

                Oswald stared up at Jim with wide eyes.

                “That…That’s perfect, Jim.”

                Jim smiled at the happily tearful response. Dr. Brams approached.

                “Your friends outside are wondering if they can come in yet,” he informed them. Oswald nodded and Dr. Brams went to let Harvey and Ed into the room.

                “I take it everything went well?” Ed asked walking quickly over, followed closely by Harvey.

                “Everything’s perfect,” Oswald replied, grinning from ear to ear. “We have a daughter!”

                “Congratulations,” Harvey said, clapping Jim on the back with a smile. “Now we get to spoil her.”

                Jim chuckled.

                “I’m sure she’ll be spoiled rotten, she is going to be the Princess of Gotham,” he joked. Oswald laughed as well.

                “Princess Trudy Gordon,” he said, “that sounds wonderful.”

                “Oh, we have to get a picture of the happy family,” Ed piped up, taking out his phone. “Harvey get out of the way.”

                Harvey rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

                Jim moved so that he had his arm around Oswald’s shoulders and Oswald leaned against him while cradling Trudy close. He leaned down to kiss Oswald’s temple.

                “I love you, Oswald,” Jim said. Ed snapped the picture as Oswald beamed.

                “I love you too, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my dear readers, is the end.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


End file.
